The Fox Hidden in the Hive
by Xyshuryn
Summary: Raised among the peace and logic of the hive, the fox becomes more cunning. Through his father's name, many shall want him, but only the true loves shall have him. 4 Harems! NaruHarem, ShinoHarem, ShikaHarem, IrukaHarem. SasuSaku NejiTen
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my new story, and no, I'm not abandoning Konoha no Yokishu like I had to do with Lessons of the Dragon, Phoenix, and Kitsune. My friend claims no property rights because I haven't talked to the douche since, and if anybody gets credit for helping me with this, it's my buddy Meca from AOL, and no, that's not his SN.

This story is meant to show a Naruto who is more confident, more logical, and far less loud and obnoxious. In fact, once he enters the academy, he'll get his own little group of fangirls. Now, I'm not saying he won't be pulling pranks. This will also be a Harem fic. Why? Because I'm a 24 year old virgin, and if I want Naruto to get a lot of pussy, he damn well will... or else. So far, it's Naruto with Ino and Tsunade.

Now, before you go beserk, I know she's old... but, I came up with a backdoor around that. By the time she's a love interest, Naruto will be famous for one of his jutsus other than the Kage Bunshin, and it will involve a flute and chakra transfer. Now throw in Kyuubi's chakra, Tsunade's Genesis Rebirth, and a short coma for the two of them... not to mention the longest name for a jutsu i've ever created, and a flute. "This one time, at band camp..."

Er, sorry, mind's wandering. I haven't decided on who else I'm going to throw in. I know I'm going to throw in one or two more older kunoichi, a civilian, and one more his age, give or take a year or two. Now, I'm not one for doing polls, but I'll let you know who I'm considering.

**XXX WARNING XXX: NOT A POLL. IF YOU CAN'T GET THAT, GO FIND A POLE, SIT ON IT, ROTATE A FEW DOZEN TIMES, AND PAY THE POOR BASTARD FOR RUINING HIS DAY.**

Older Kunoichi:

Kurenai (Always Popular)

Anko (Need I say More?)

Yugao (It would give me a reason to reserach her)

Civilian:

Ichiraku Ayame (Wonder if she tastes like miso... then again, i wondeer what miso tastes like)

Tsunami (from Wave Arc)

Washu (Yes, guest appearance from Tenshi Muyo)

Younger Kunoichi:

Sakura (She may have less than a handful, but she has junk in her trunk, plus a rival for Ino, again)

TenTen (I'm thinking submissive with extreme bisexual tendancies.)

Temari (The more blondes the merrier)

Shino's Cousin (OC: On his mom's side, so no bugs. Maybe a cute redhead)

Sorry folks, no Hinata. I could write her in all day and all night, but I think she loves him for the wrong reasons.

-------------------------------------------------

The scent of burning flesh and wood was drifting into the window of the Hokage's office as the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, finished signing his will. This important document was the last thing he could do for his son, and was inportant as it would dictate whom would take care of his son, since he knew his wife was dying and he soon would be joining her.

It also clearly marked at what milestones Naruto would have things revealed to him about his parents, along with certain jutsus. Inscribing some last minute security seals upon the scroll, which was then quickly sealed and left upon the desk, he and his sensei Jiraiya leapt out of the window to run to the battlefield.

Halfway there, Kakashi met them with Naruto in his arms, tears coming from his eye. "Your wish was granted, Sensei... she got to hold him before she bled out. I tried to hide the seal, but she knew... and her last words were, "Tell the Shinigami that he better take something for an upset stomache, because I'm coming in after you." She passed quietly afterward."

Minato nodded to Kakashi, taking his son as Jiraiya prepared to summon Gamabunta. "Shibi, I left my will in my office. I've named Kakashi godfather, but your clan will be best suited for taking care of my son." The elder Aburame bowed his head, tears showing under his glasses. "I will be honored, old friend." Soon, with the Yondaime on Gamabunta's head, the Kyuubi would be defeated and sealed.

But the Hokage's last wishes would most definately not be honored, as councilman Danzo had snuck into the office and stole the Yondaime's will... and later, when the child was presented as a hero, it was Danzo's men who started screaming "Death to the demon!" "Kill it while it's still weak!" and other soon to be popular phrases. This was all part of his plan, and it would suit him either way whether Naruto lived or died, because he would be useful as a shinobi, or as a reason to get rid of Sarutobi.

Most stressful, when Yondaime's will could not be found, his battlefield declaration that the Aburame look after his son was shot down by Danzo and his supporters, saying that Shibi's, Jiraiya's, and Kakashi's words were not enough as they were obviously biased towards the boy. At the very least they let him take his mother's surname so he wouldn't be hunted outright. In fact, Danzo had insisted upon it.

Danzo just sat back in his office later, chuckling, thinking to himself that in a few short years the boy's life would be so bad that he'd gladly join ROOTS, and then he'd be trained to be the strongest tool for the strongest leader... Danzo himself. Oh yes, he would make himself Hokage, or at least a puppet, and this was the best way. He'd tried to get rid of the scroll with Minato's will, but it was so protected it seemed impossible.

But still, with it in his hidden safe, there's no way they could prove he took it... it was shielded from even the Byakugan, and walled shut with bricks. The two chunin who dared acused him of stealing it... well, one ended up dead, the other changed his story and decided to switch to being a med-nin since he'd rather help people when possible. Plus he got the feeling he'd need it for Naruto's sake.

A wise move according to Danzo, since they needed more. In fact, Danzo arranged for a scholarship for him to be able to live in a slightly nicer apartment and still be able to buy the food he needed while he studied under Dr. Yakushi. And since apprentices usually had to do odd jobs or D-Ranked missions to make ends meet since the monthly allowance given by the hospital wasn't that much.

Oh yes, Kobura Shinta looked forward to not pulling weeds or chasing Tora, but he'd always feel guilty. Silently, every night as he poured over his texts, he'd promise to heal Naruto whenever he needed it, and if he could find a way to do so safely, or when there was no other choice, he'd tell the Hokage, even if it cost him his life.

-------------------------

5 Years Later

-------------------------

It was the time of the Kyuubi Festivel, when villagers would be celebrating the defeat of the kyuubi, and a certain young boy would be running away or hiding. However, this year something was off. Uzumaki Naruto wasn't running away from an angry mob. No, this time they got him two day early, and had since then been beating, burning, cutting, stabbing, and torturing him in other ways. The Hokage was worried, as was the ANBU known as Inu and Neko. The Yamanaka and Aburame clans were buzzing with concern too.

The Hokage, even with his crystal ball, could not tell where Naruto was. Oh he could see him, and could see some of the people abusing him. He and the others watching burned those faces into their memory, for if they were seen by any of them, they would inflict their own justice. Fortunately for them, yet unfortunately for Naruto, a kodachi was pulled from the lower back of one attack and shoved up into the five year old's belly, the tip of the blade coming out by his right shoulder.

It was by this bloody tool of impalement that the attacker carried him outside and began parading him through the streets. The first shop they passed by on their way out was one they all knew well thanks to their time with the Yondaime. Ichiraku Ramen. A few quick Shunshins later, and the "Kyuubi-Brat Puppet" as they were calling him was quickly snatched away in the arms of the ANBU known as Neko, who made a mad dash to the hospital.

The Jounin whose kodachi and "toy" had been taken began to reach for his weapons pouch only to find his arm in a death grip by the Hokage himself. "Hokag-uggh..." The man had begun to speak but the old man was too pissed to hear it so he cut it off by shoving the point of a shuriken into the man's larynx. The look of shock and horror on his face only grew more horrific when the Hokage turned him violently, digging the shuriken in deeper, while shoving a kunai into the mans's spinal column, paralyzing him.

The only thing keeping the Jounin up was the elderly Hokage's surprising strength, letting the man watch as Inu's Chidori pierced through two of the others heads in one speedy thrust, while another, thanks to Inoichi, turned on his commrades and began attacking them with a spear. Shibi's bugs were busy too, draining chakra from all who fought and refused to surrender. It was quite the commotion, drawing attention from others; including Akimichi Chouza and Nara Shikaku.

Seeing their Hokage in battle gear, making a man watch the carnage, while their allies fought against citizens and shinobi alike who outnumbered them, well... they couldn't let Inoichi have all the fun. With just a glance from the Hokage that spoke volumes, the rest of the Ino-Shika-Cho squad leapt into battle, with Nara setting them up for the Akimichi and Inu to knock them down... permanently.

When the final man, save for whom the Hokage held and those that surrendered, lay dead, Sarutobi spoke up. "Inu, take this poor fuck to the hospital's security wing and have his throat fixed. Then Ibiki, his new apprentice Anko, and Inoichi can have their way with him. I want to know who, if anybody, put them up to this. After that... anything goes. Kill him, torture him... use him as stress relief for the rest of your lives, I don't give a fuck."

Growling, the Hokage rubbed his temples, "Hell, you could tie him to a log bent over and send him to Orochimaru for all I care. I'm going to the Hospital to see Dr. Kobura... hopefully Tsunade and her new apprentice will be here shortly." The old man grinned. "Maybe she should be allowed to have a turn at this man too?" The others just nodded, and the badly bleeding, paralyzed jounin shit himself.

The Hokage then turned to the seven who had surrendered. Six of them had been genin that he'd only just seen in his office this morning, and the seventh being a Jounin sensei who was watching over the other three until their normal sensei recovered from his injuries sustained while peeping on the kunoichi hot springs. Or at least until a proper temporary replacement could be found.

"I am so sorely disappointed in you, all of you. You genin will all be stripped of your rank and sent back to go through the academy in it's entirety, or you can lose your ninja license permanently and recieve 50 lashes publically, administered by Umino Iruka himself! As for you..." The Hokage's voice seethed with anger when the jounin's hand raised quickly. "Please, Hokage-sama. Send me to Ibiki if you must, and punish MY students... but please, don't punish Morimoto's team."

"Oh," Sarutobi's grumpy sounding voice sounded even grumpier now, "Just why should I spare them at all? They are ninja, and are responsible for their actions!" The Jounin bit at his lip so hard that it bled as he untied his hitai-ate, and placed it on the ground at the Hokage's feet. "I, Seiryuu Yahiko, swear upon the honor of my father, who gave his life to protect you when I was just a child, that Morimoto's team refused three times to attack the boy when I ordered them, though my team was more than ready to fight."

This tidbit of info caused the Hokage's brow to rise, especially since he, nor Inoichi, a master at psychology, could detect any deception. "It was only when I threatened to treat any further refusals as disobeying a superior during combat and would have them thrown out for life if they did not. It's why they were the first to surrender when you showed up. Please, do with me as law dictates, and punish my team as you see fit, but do not blame them for my orders."

The Hokage sighed and looked at Morimoto's team. "I hope you three have learned from this. You do not attack the civilians of Konoha unless it is during an uprising, or it is a valid and just order from the Hokage." The three nodded so rapidly and repeatedly that Sarutobi thought their heads would pop off.

Taking a cloth from his weapons pouch, the Hokage began to wipe the blood from his hands. "Chouza... escort them to the hospital to see their sensei, and have him decide what if any punishment is right for them. Shikaku, you and Inoichi take Seiryuu's team to the holding cells for now." When they were gone, the Hokage was left with three ANBU and Seiryuu Yahiko.

"Seiryuu, I'll give you two choices, though both will end in your death. You broke my law, among many others, but your honor at the end to spare those you knew innocent, and admitted your own teams willingness to harm a civillian, especially when it's Uzumaki Naruto who has harmed no one. Your choices are these, you can be locked up and executed in front of all of Konoha, or... "

The Hokage turned to Seiryuu and handed him a scroll. "You can pick up your forehead protector, have my ANBU escort you home, let you shower, and you dress in the formal white kimono in that scroll, drink a bottle of sake in that scroll with my ANBU as your guests, while sharing wishes of good fortune upon them, then have them escort you to your family's mosuleum where you'll unseal the tanto and katana, bless both with the blessed sake, give the Katana to Kuma (Bear), as he's the third best kenjutsu specialist in Konoha, and commit seppuku."

Seiryuu's eyes widened and then teared up as he lowered his head. Ritual suicide, or public execution. He sighed, trying to decide which would be easiest... then thought about which would be the right path. Then Sarutobi spoke again. "If you choose seppuku, Yahiko-kun, I'll make it a S-class secret that you were involved and make sure all the chilldren and proper Shinobi know not to talk. I'll also declare that you died trying to save the lives of Morimoto's students, which isn't a complete lie, and we'll bury you with full honors."

A tear fell from Yahiko's right eye as he gripped his hitai-ate, and put it on. "Your son, when he returns, will be seen as the son a second generation martyr, and be reccomended by me to become a member of the Daimyo's 12 Court Guard to accompany my son since they ask for two Shinobi from us, every three years. He'll see you as a hero, as will all of Konoha." Bowing his head to the retreating form of the Hokage, the soon to be dead shinobi thanked the Hokage with an open display of tears.

-------------------------

At The Hospital

-------------------------

Dr. Kobura had taken Naruto as soon as Neko showed up and immediately began scanning him as she carried him, making sure it would be safe to remove the short sword from the boy. Frowning, he found that it had cut into a vein, but the swords presense was keeping the blood from flowing. It also went through his pancreas, liver, and right lung.

"Kuso! Kuso! Kuso!" He began cursing trying to think of the best course of action when a new voice was heard. "What is the situation Dr. Kobura?" Turning their heads, the good doctor and Neko saw a tall, large-chested blonde and her young, dark-haired apprentice. And with that diamond on her forehead, it could be none other than Tsunade-sama herself.

"Tsunade-sama, thank Kami you're here. This kodachi has passed through several vital organs, doing massive trauma, but thankfully it's missed every major artery and vein except one, his right sub-clavical vein. If we tried to pull it out, he could bleed to death as nobody with his blood type has donated, or will."

Tsunade frowned, thinking this over. Normally she'd be cowering from the sight of so much blood already, but this was the second time Naruto needed her. Her apprentice, Shizune, bowed her head and said a silent prayer for Naruto. As she finished, she felt a hand on each of he shoulders, though both felt... different. Looking up she saw both Tsunade and the Hokage smiling at her. "It'll be okay, Shizune," spoke the Hokage softly, "Tsunade will do all she can."

Tsunade sighed, shaking her head. "This is the worst yet. Hokage-sama, I request you order every healthy shinobi with his blood type to donate a pint of blood immediately while I figure this out. This is worse than last time, and just as planned out. It's like somebody has been plotting this out all along. The attacks on him by ANBU that nobody recognize... You don't suppose 'Ne" is still around?"

The Hokage grimaced, "If it is, I can't prove it right now. And without a good reason to search Danzo's office, we can't find out anything. I dont' like it, but I must respect the law." The two heard a muffled groan, and looked up to see Dr. Kobura weeping. "It's my fault, Hokage-sama. It's my fault Naruto is in this mess."

"Now, now Dr. Kobura, you do the best you..." The Hokage began to try to calm him down only to be yelled at by the doctor. "No! It is MY fault. I was the chunnin guard the night Yondaime's will was stolen. When Keiru was murdered by a ROOTS ANBU before my eyes, I had no choice but to take Danzo's bribe. He's the reason I became a doctor, but now I wish I had risked death."

"What!?" Tsunade screamed furiously. The Hokage grabbed her arm and looked to the doctor. "Who took it, and do you know where it is?" The Hokage's voice was deep and each word pronounced very clearly to make sure it was known that he meant business. "H-hai, Hokage-sama. I know who took it, and where it is. I will surely be killed by 'Ne' for this, but... It was councilman Danzo himself who stole the will, and I even heard him bragging that in his office he had a wall safe that bricked over with seals so that the Byakugan couldn't find it. However, since only he and the Yondaime touched it, even if it were bricked up... he forgot about smell."

Tsunade and the Hokage perked up. "Inu! Neko!" The dog masked Anbu with gravity-defying, silver-white hair walked into the room with his purple haired partner. "Neko, I want you to gather all shinobi on or off duty within konoha who are a match for Naruto's blood type and order them to appear here to give blood or else they'll be demoted to genin and doing D-ranks for 3 years."

He then turned to the lazy dog again. "Inu... gather all your loyal men and take them with you to get Inuzuka Tsume, Aburame Shibi, and three or four of their clansmen each. Send 6 men to take Dr. Kobura here to your barracks and guard him, you may be facing ROOT ANBU." This caused Inu's one visible eye to open wide. "He's just given information that will allow you to arrest councilman Danzo for suspected treason, and search his office for the Yondaime's will! It's hidden from sight, but the Aburame's insects and Inuzuka's dogs should be able to sniff it out!"

A tear rolled down Inu's cheek, just visible through the opening in the ANBU mask. "Inu... I'm trusting you not to hurt councilman Danzo unless he resists. In which case, apply... appropriate force. If we find the will, I'll let you and Shibi ro-sham-bo for the right to kill the greasy bunta, but for now, send protection for this doctor here. the password will be from our favorite line on page 27, volume three."

"What about me, Hokage-sama? I've kept this a secret from you for too long. As a ninja, even a med-nin, I can't get away with hiding secrets just because I'm afraid for my life. I... I know Danzo's men will hunt me down for this, but still, I can't escape punishment for lying." The confused doctor looked to the Hokage, fear on his face, as well as a small smile from getting it off of your chest. Sarutobi looked him in the eye, "Simple, Dr. Kobura. You will be executed."

The Doctor paled hearing that, but the Hokage chuckled. "Relax, it won't be for real. When Tsunade's done with Naruto, I'll speak to her about helping you out. We'll put you into a near-death state, then bring you out and let you recover. We've done this once before. You'll leave with Inu and Neko on an ANBU mission and your persona will "die" there, with you coming back with them."

Dr. Kobura listened intently, "As for your appearance, Shizune is a distant relative of the Kaguya... not strong enough to have the bloodline herself, but with Tsunade's help, she's able to use it in surgery. Not even you will recognize you. And then, you'll be assigned as Naruto's new Doctor brought in by reccomendation by Tsunade. This is your punishment." When the Hokage finished, Dr. Kobura smile and nodded, preparing to help Lady Tusnade if possible.

Meanwhile, Neko and Inu had sped off to fulfill their missions. However, thanks to the first "volunteer" brought in by Neko, no others than the first three were needed. The first violated Sandaime's law so many times, and even tried to throw a shuriken at him, only to be stopped by a senbon from the last in line, that when he was subdued, he was bled to death by Tsunade, while the other two willingly gave a pint. The last even offered to give extra, saying he had a blood-replinishing pill in his pouch, and he'd use that and spend the night. He genuinely cared about the boy and would like to help.

When the Hokage found out about this helpful Chunin, he approached him. "I understand you gave extra to help our little Naru-kun in the future. May I ask, what is your name?" The young ninja bowed his head. "I'm Shiranui Genma. My best friend Gekkou Hayate wanted to give too, but thanks to his advanced lung disease, he isn't allowed."

The Hokage nodded his head. "How long have you two been chunin?" The man tilted his head, putting a senbon into his mouth, an act that the Hokage was warned about ahead of time so he wouldn't take the guy's head off in over-active self-defense. "Been a Chunin for two years now, the both of us. Why sir?" The Hokage smiled. "Bring your friend to my office tomorrow morning, assuming Naruto-kun is still holding on. I think it's time you two were made an example of."

Genma paled. "An example of, Hokage-sama?" The old Hokage nodded with a chuckle. "Why yes. Those who faithfully uphole our laws and the spirit of what it means to be a leaf shinobi. I'm going to reward you and your friend for your strong sense of duty and stronger Will of Fire. Tomorrow, you both become Jounin." As the Hokage left, you could literally hear a senbon hitting the floor.

-------------------------

In the Operating Room

-------------------------

Tsunade, Shizune, and a highly guarded Dr. Kobura, whom was supposed to be confined to one room but was too stubborn, were busy carefully removing the kodachi from Naruto's body. Since she was the least experienced, Shizune was elected to carefully remove the blade while Kobura and Tsunade worked on the bleeding, especially from the sub-clavical vein.

However, with the blood supplied from the obnoxious fool, the reluctant volunteer, and the eager young chunin, whom had stayed with permission, to just watch and say prayers for the boy, Naruto's blood was being replaced as quickly as it was lost, though the procedure still took 7 hours, 4 soldier pills, and three bladders that wouldn't give... until Naruto's surgery was complete at least.

At that point it was ladies first to the bathroom with Dr. Kobura aiming a stream out the window, and actually managing to hit a sleeping 'Ne' member who'd been waiting to assisinate him. With his curses, two ANBU quickly grabbed him and took him to meet the interrogators.

-------------------------

In Danzo's Office

-------------------------

Danzo was furious. His spies were everywhere and he knew what was coming. The worst part? Many of his ROOT ANBU whom he'd started with, had planned for this day by using indoctrinated codewords to make the younger, more drugged recruits stand down and surrender to Inu's team, much to their surprise. Now he was cornered, Grabbing his cane he began to try to sneak out a back entrance, only to be knocked back from that opening by Neko who was flanked by Nagiri Saito, his second in command, and the only one who knew of that entrance.

He began to draw the wakizashi hidden in the cane when a swarm of kikai and seven dogs attacked and held him in place, followed by five more which crunched down on the remaining limbs, causing him to cry out as his chakra was drained to exhaustion, making him harmless and unable to commit suicide before being questioned. The worst part, right before he lost consciousness, he saw a pug wearing a jacket run up beyond his field of vision as he lay upon the ground, only to feel his manhood be bitten into. He screamed like Ibiki's bitch after a week... which he would be soon.

When Danzo's body was dragged out by the ROOTS loyal to Saito and normal ANBU, a small team was sent to confine the newer ROOTS and wait for a chance to fix them, if possible. Inu's team of summon dogs along with those of the Inuzuka and the bugs of the Aburame searched the office which was made up of 5 rooms. The Sandaime had authorized the unsealing of the Yondaim's Hokage robes to give them a scent, and they were all looking for it.

In one of the smaller rooms, behind filing cabinets, some of the bugs went wild, and some of the Inuzuka dogs came in to check it out, soon going wild too. Inu pulled them away and hurled them out of the room, while Tsume began sniffing the wall herself. "Here! The safe is behind here!" she cried out, and began stabbing at it with a Kunai. Aburame Shibi, to their surprise, pushed them both away and with a few strikes, destroyed the wall to reveal the safe. Inu's Chidori was able to gently cut the hinges, revealing the Yondaime's will, which was brought immediately to the Sandaime.

-------------------------

With the Sandaime

-------------------------

Once it was in the Sandaime's hands grasped hold of the will left by the Yondaime, he opened it to search for his own authenticator mark, which was right where he put it all those years ago. Tomorrow the Council would be in an uproar wanting to know why one of them was arrested after a thorough beating. But that could wait. He was already told of Naruto's survival, and with the fox's aid, Tsunade actually expected him to be up by morning, and able to attend the meeting if guarded and left in a wheel chair.

Calling for his secretary, he told her to notify the clans that the meeting would be held after the common lunch hour and that everything would be explained. He knew many would be pissed, but what did he care? He was the fuckin' Hokage after all, he'd show up when he wanted too. Plus he needed time to explain the Kyuubi, Naruto's parents, and his going to live with the Aburames, getting him out of that shithole that not even rats wanted to live in. Oh, he couldn't wait to see the faces of both Naruto and the Council. Then a thought crossed his mind... maybe he should show Naruto a non-shinobi related, one-handed, single-finger hand sign to show to the Council...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I thought I made it clear. The women I named were possibilities, with the possibility of me adding others to the list. It wasn't a poll. Didn't you read the big letters telling you it wasn't one? I also had one individual claim not to flame me, but was being constructive in his critcisms. I'll get to him later.

But thanks to others, I've made the list final for who will get with Naruto, and in what order the romantic events happen. The only thing is, I'm only telling you who the first in line is, and the rest you'll have to guess when they come in.

1. Washu (Yep this Tenchi Muyo classic is here. This oughta be fun.)

Other women in the Harem: Tsunade, Ino, Ayame, Tayuya, and Kurenai. Anko will be involved as a lover, but mostly to the other women once she starts seeing Naruto like a lil bro. Shino's cousin, related through his mom's (originally a non-aburame) brother's step-daughter. So, there is no blood relation there. Why is this important? Because, like Anko, she's very bi, and when the topic of percieved incest pops up later on, it will be important in her getting together with Shino, hoping he'll forgive her for banging his adopted brother Naruto once or twice. Don't like it? Then I've got two words for you.

**Suck It!**

Now, to he who criticised me. It's cool. I don't take it as a flame and I'll try to make it less confusing who's talking, however, there is a reason for Genma and Hayate being promoted to Jounin so quickly, as is there a reason for Shizune having the power to shape bones.

1. Genma and Hayate are promoted to Jounin for a couple of reasons. First, there's still a shortage left from after the Kyuubi attack 5 years earlier, Second, they've been Chuunin two years, Third, they know about the Kyuubi but don't care, and finally, the Hokage and his buddies just killed off a lot of Jounin and Chunnin, as well as a few dozen civilians.

2. The reason why her changing bone structure is important is this... if he just had plastic sugery on his face, he'd still be fairly recognizable, but if you make him taller and skinnier, along with changes to the bone structure of the face, it would be far more difficult to recognize him. Basic anatomy, bones don't lie... unless they're changed by Shizune.

-------------------------------------------------

Sunlight peeked over the edge of the building next to the hospital, allowing the bright light to spill into Naruto's small, but cheerful room. The fact that he spent so much time in the place made Dr. Kobura, and a few of those loyal to the Yondaime's wishes of having Naruto seen as a hero, designate the room just for Naruto a year and a half earlier, and had even painted the walls orange and put clouds on the blue ceiling tiles. It wasn't much, but it was what they could do to make it more pleasant.

As the young blonde's eyes opened he saw first the blurry outlines of Tsunade and Shizune. Groaning he reached up and wiped his eyes, trying to get a better look. "Am I dead? Are you two angels sent by Kami to take me away from all this pain?" HIs words would've made them chuckle, but the soft sadness in his voice ended that train of thought. Then suddenly the voice of Dr. Kobura spoke up.

"No, Naruto, you are not dead. The beautiful blonde is the Legendary Slug Sannin, and greatest med-nin to ever come from Konoha or any nation for that matter. The younger brunette is her apprentice, Shizune. They both helped me save your life last night." It was then that Naruto peeled his eyes away from the two beauties, a slight blush on his face, and their own slightly blushing ones. The man that had been speaking in Dr. Kobura's voice was clearly NOT Dr. Kobura.

"Nani!! Who are you? What did you do to Dr. Kobura, and why are you speaking like him?" The good doctor took a step closer and Naruto jumped up planting himself against the wall, edging towards the window. This man wasn't the short, slightly chubby man that Naruto had known. This man was a good head taller, and lankier. "Naruto!" The voice of the Hokage caught his attention, and behind him were Inu and Neko, whom he recognized, waving to them nervously.

There was also Aburame Shibi, whom he recognized for having saved him several times, and with him a cute young redhead, who looked no older than fifteen, and though short, was looking good in a revealing nurse's outfit. The "nurse" walked right over to Naruto and picked him up, pulling him into her lap as she sat, and half-burying his head in her cleavage. "It's okay lil Naru-kun. Lil Washu will be here to hold you while the Hokage-sama explains everything, and then I can take you into my lab to get you ready for the council meeting after lunch..."

"Washu!" This time the scream came from the Hokage, whom was wiping the blood from his nose. "You will not be experimenting on Naruto until he hits puberty, as agreed, for the reasons we discussed earlier." The Hokage came up and took a seat, looking at Naruto, almost envying him.

"Now Naruto, this man, believe it or not, is Dr. Kobura. The reason he looks different is because Tsunade and Shizune, after helping him save your life, had to rest for a bit before they saved his life by changing how he looks. His new name is Dr. Eikichi. He helped us by revealing a traitor to us, and helping us find the Will of the Yondaime Hokage."

Naruto's eyes were wide as he looked from the Hokage to the new Dr. Eikichi. "Arigato, Dr. Ko.. er.. Eikichi." The doctor waved it off and leaned back against the wall while the ANBU brought in more chairs for everybody, allowing the room to be shut and a silencing jutsu to be put up.

The Hokage then leaned over to Naruto. "Now Naruto, Tsunade here was one of my three students, and once or twice a year, she and Shizune will be coming in to check on you. Another of my students, Jiraiya, the toad sennin, will meet you when you're older to train you. Now before you ask why he'd want to do that, it's because he was the Yondaime's sensei... and now that we have the will in our hands, we can tell you everything."

It was then, for about an hour and a half, the Hokage explained to Naruto about his father being Namikaze Minato and his mother being Uzumaki Kushina. To say Naruto was bouncing off the walls is like saying Tsunade is mildly endowed. When he was calmed down, he was told everything about how Minato died sealing the Kyuubi, and how Naruto was supposed to live with the Aburames so he could learn to control his awesome chakra, and that of the Fox's that was sealed inside of him.

It was then that Shibi spoke up. "Actually, to be fair, Naruto-san, the Kyuubi isn't really a fox. It's a Fobbit, as Washu explains it. Though she's not a kunoichi, she's a scientist and was trying to find the Kyuubi as it was the last Fobbit, or Fox and Rabbit demon hybrid left. That's why she's stayed around, and why she's so interested in you. Don't worry though, she won't hurt you, but she will later on, help you speak to the Kyuubi, and eventually help you get more of it's power sooner. Oh.. andshe'sgoingtobethefirstofyourwives."

Naruto blinked, and the other's laughed, while Naruto stared dumbfounded at them, as if they'd grown an extra head each. "She's going to be the first of my wives? You mean I have to have more than one?" The Hokage sighed. "As the son of a Hokage, and last of your clan, then yes, you'll have many wives. Washu just volunteered to be the first, and since she's the biggest Kyuubi specialist, we decided to let her. Please don't be mad, you'll understand later..."

Naruto then began bouncing up and down in Washu's lap and hugged her tight, kissing at her cheek. "Thank you for wanting to be my wife! It's going to be great to have somebody actually care for me!" The words stung all of them a little inside, and Washu just rubbed at his head lightly. "Naru-kun. I've cared about you since I met you, and I'll help you find more good wives." Naruto smiled, then blushed when he felt two pairs of lips kissing his cheek. One pair were Washu's the other's were Tsunade's.

"Kid," Tsunade began, "If you tap all of your potential, and can find a way to bring me back to my prime, I'll sign up to marry you too. And with all these people helping you, I have no doubts you will." She paused for a moment, then grinned. "Sarutobi-sensei says you never go back on your word, is this right?" Naruto nodded rapidly. "Then promise you'll do your best for me?"

"You can count on it Tsunade-hime! I'll find some way to help you out, even though you look beautiful enough for me as is, even if you are a little older than me. I'll get you to marry me even if I have to ask Washu-chan to help me, believe it!" All those that new Naruto well chuckled, knowing he'd try til his last breath. "She's a keeper, Naru-kun." Spoke Lil Washu sweetly, the tone making many men fight to keep blood from shooting out their noses, though Naruto didn't get it just yet.

The Hokage coughed to get their attention. "Anyway, Naruto, we'll leave the wife finding to you and Washu at a later date, but for now, in order to get the clan scrolls and money you need, you'll need to take your father's name at the council meeting. We'll all be there, but you'll have to break a blood seal using your blood to prove it's you. When you do, some may yell and try to deny you... when they do, I want you to show them this handsign..."

The Hokage then went into teacher mode to get Naruto to hold his fingers just right, making even Tsunade giggle like a girl. Before they left for the meeting, Washu transformd into her older self, making the uniform all that more revealing, and put Naruto in his wheelchair. "Don't worry my little Naru-kun, Shibi-sama and his friend will protect you. He'll teach you the ninja things, while I teach you many, many other things."

At that statement, Inu, who'd been reading his book, actually ended up turning his head to look to Washu, causing him to walk directly into a swinging door that swung into his face. As he tried to get up he accidentally placed his hand on Neko's ass, which then required a delay while Tsunade reattached it. During that time, Naruto looked to Washu, blushing, and biting his lip.

"Is there something bothering you, Naru-kun?" asked Washu. He slowly released his lip and looked at her. "If you're going to marry me when I'm old enough... does that mean we're finan... fianc... umm... " She giggled, "Fiances?" Naruto nodded, and she smiled, nodding back. "Hai, we are. Why?" "Well, I thought people were supposed to date and kiss before becoming fi... fainces?"

Washu laughed some and shfited back to Lil Washu, kneeling down to face him in front of everybody. "Is my Naru-kun asking for his Lil Washu to be his first kiss?" Naruto just nodded dumbly. Soon he found her hand on his cheek and her face coming closer, her hand cupping and rubbing his face tenderly.

The closer she got the more he began to smell apples and cinnamon on her, and out of curiosity was going to mention it when that thought was cut short whenhe felt her lips on his. Hers were bigger, but the feeling left him feeling so content, making the wrld seem to slow down, his own small hands coming to her cheeks.

But when she took it to the next level, shocking everybody by giving tongue to a five-year-old, Tsunade and Shizune soon found themselves reviving every male, even Naruto. Though, they did get help from Neko who kicked the shit out of Inu until he came too. When Naruto came around, they all asked the same thing. "Was it any good?" Naruto grinned and nodded. "Better than Ichiraku Ramen."

This caused several to laugh, knowing that was his addiction, though it did give Washu ideas about the cute daughter of the owner, just a couple years older than her Naru-kun. She made a mental note to possibly see if any sparks would fly between them. If her calculations were correct, Ayame would fill out nicely, and early, even if she'd likely still work for her father.

Sighing softly, she just giggled as they all strolled out of the room and hospital, headed for the council chambers. "I'm glad you enjoyed it Naru-kun, as you'll only be getting pecks on the cheek from now until puberty unless another cute girl I approve of does so." Naruto blushed, thinking about that, even though he had no idea what puberty was.

Just for fun though, Washu made Inu walk into a lamp post by shocking him, and those whom hadn't been warned by simply stating, "You know, for his age, Naru-kun is a very good kisser. I wonder what else he's good at." Best part, it was the truth, so help her Mr. Buzz Buzz, the toy she'd created to help her "relax" every night for the last several years. When he got older, she'd make sure she, and Tsunade if possible, would be the ones to teach him the birds and the bees.

-------------------------

In the Konoha Council Chambers

-------------------------

Half the council seemed agitated, mainly the civilians, the Hyuuga, the Uchiha, and as always, the ever-bitchy Haruno. Along with the Hokage's old teammates, they seemed to be stressed about the plight of Danzo whom they sided with because of his sometimes illegal aid of their enterprises. Meanwhile the Yamanaka, Akimichi, Nara, and Inuzuka were waiting around nonchalantly.

"I can't take this," screeched the pink haired harpy named Haruno Yuri, "Where the fuck is that old monkey and the head of the creepy bug clan!?" Just then the doors opened and in came both, looking rather upset. "We're right here... along with special guests, Tsunade of the Sannin, and her assistant Shizune. Also, Mrs. Haruno, the next time you refer to me as 'that old monkey' I'll send you to Ibiki for reeducation when it comes to insubordination."

The pink-haired bitch paled, but then grew red when Lil Washu wheeled in Naruto in the wheelchair, with Inu and Neko flanking them, and new Jounin's Shiranui Genma and Hayate Gekkou standing behind. And with Tsunade, Shizune, and the Hokage in front, nobody would dare attack him, especially with a small swarm of Kikai insects flying above him protectively. "What the hell is he doing here!? And why the hell is Danzo locked up? Did that little monster tell a lie about him?"

Before the Haruno could go much further a wave of killer intent choked that half of the Council Chambers. Clearing his throat, the Hokage and the others lessened the killer intent. Naruto wasn't paying much attention as Washu was stroking his whiskers to keep him distracted. "Now, as for why Naruto's and Miss Washu are here, it is connected to Danzo being imprisoned. So... Can you hear me now?"

When several nodded, the Hokage smiled. "Good. The reason, my esteemed colleagues..." he said in a sarcastic tone dripping with venom, "is that evidence was uncovered as to the location of the Yondaime's missing will. It turns out, Danzo had stolen it and hidden it in a safe in his office which was sealed with seals meant to keep the Byakugan out, then covered over by brick and plaster."

There were several shocked gasps, especially as photographic and video evidence was produced. "Now, Naruto here knows both about his heritage and the Kyuubi sealed inside him." Several were about to say something when Washu pointed a flat rectangular device at them and pressed a buttton. When they tried to talk, they found no sounds were made. Looking at Washu, she smiled. "The mute button works. Don't worry though, it'll wear off in 24 hours."

The Hokage chuckled. "The Kyuubi is Washu's area of expertise, and has been living with the Aburame for several years now, waiting for this day. Now that Uzumaki Naruto is now Namikaze Uzimaki Naruto, the first steps of the Clan Restoration Act have been taken. Washu has proclaimed herself to be his first fiance, and he honestly has no problems with it... not than many of us would either. As dictated by the will, he'll have full access to his father's jutsu scrolls when he makes chunin or turns 16, and he'll live with the Aburame who will control his finances. Washu will spend Naruto's spare time with him naked on a table examining the seal most likely."

Washu gave a soft, coy smile, while Naruto blushed brightly. "Aww, I just want the best for my Naru-Kun. That's why I'll be picking his girls out for him. Young or old it doesn't matter as long as they pass my inspection. In fact, part of Naru-kun's training will be devoted to making the lovely Tsunade a young spry thing again so he can marry her and help me fuck the shit out of her hot ass."

Now, at this point, a few things happened. Washu grinned evily, as did Tsunade. Shizune and most of the women guffawed, and almost all of the men passed out from nosebleeds, except the Hokage, Naruto, and Shibi. The Hokage looked to the women he'd entered with and Shibi, giving a shrug. "I'd say that's their way of saying meeting adjurned for now." The women would've cried out in horror if they weren't beating their men senseless. Inuzuka Tsume, however, was having a nice long laugh.

"Let's get Naruto settled in, and then we'll break out the sake... and yes Naruto, you can have one cup this time." Naruto cheered and wrapped his arms around Washu, not noticing that his hands ended up cupping the undersides of her breasts. "Oh Naru-kun, you naughty boy!" With that, Naruto was out cold, and the others were laughing. Neko managed to drag Inu along too since he was rapidly getting used to this behavior.

About halfway towards the compound, Naruto awoke and began asking questions about "Shibi-tou-san" as he liked to call him, seeing as he'd be acting like his father anyway. Shibi and the others answered as best they could though. Naruto was glad to know he wouldn't be getting bugs since they didn't like youkai, but he made it clear he did think bugs were cool. He learned that Shibi had s son named Shino, that would act as his brother, training partner, and best friend.

Shino had already been briefed on the situation, even the parts about Kyuubi, by his mother and father last night and when his father's messenger beetle came to inform him that the meeting was over, Shino headed out to meet them half-way. When the large group rounded a corner, they saw Shino standing there, a mere few meters away. "Heeeeyyyy Shino-Kun. Going to come say hello to my fiance?" Washu asked sweetly in her little girl voice from behind Naruto's wheelchair.

Shino's brow arched as he approached, getting a good look at Naruto. "Ah, Naruto-san. I thought your name sounded familiar. I don't know if you recall, but we met once before, about two months ago, when you aided me in trying to stop kds from attacking a beehive that I was trying to peacefully convince to move."

The young Shino could be seen smirking even under the high collar of his jacket. "Your unusual tactics of grabbing the hive , despite the stinging, and running away from them faster than I thought possible for one our age... it earned my respect, although I apologize for not being able to keep as many from stinging you." Naruto just chuckled. "It's okay nii-san I look forward to training with you as well"

Shibi then stepped up and took both boys by the shoulder, walking with both his true son, and the son of one of his most respected friends, through the gates of the Aburame compound which, unlike many other clan homes, were not guarded in the traditional sense. Instead of human sentries, Kikai bugs waited in shifts, like worker bees in a hive, hiding in different locations throughout the day and night, waiting to raise the alarm at a moment's notice.

Inside the compound, which was surrounded by high walls of vegitation, Naruto looked on in awe at the home that would be a part of his life. Inside the compound was a central three story clan home, surrounded by ten smaller two-story homes, which seemed to flow outwards from the central home in such a way as to make the compound seem like a hive in itself.

Washu came bounding up, peeking over Shibi's shoulder. "So, Shibi-saaaaaan," she asked in her all too sweet voice, "Is he going to be staying with me." The elder Aburame raised a brow and patted her on the head, though quickly moving it away from the teeth that threatened to bite it for doing so.

"Naruto will spend the first few years in the mainhome, sharing Shino's room, as per our agreement, then half-way through the Academy, he'll move into your home so that you can spend more time trying to purify his tenant. I trust you'll make sure he keeps up with his studies, and allow him ample time to spend with us and any other friends he may make for training and leisure?"

"Nani?" Washu had a shocked expression on her face. "Of course I'll let him out to play once in a while." She chuckled until Shibi coughed, causing her to mock-pout and shake her head. "Okay, okay, at least on the weekends and two or three days during the week. And yes, I'll make sure he doesn't fall behind."

Washu's voice sounded defeated, but she already had planned for the academy. As soon as she got ahold of him, he'd be plugged into her machine and have every lesson the Academy could teach him downloaded into his brain, and then some. Of course, she'd instruct him, much as she was sure the Aburame would, to keep his true potential hidden, unless it was necessary to reveal otherwise.

Oh yes, they'd have so much fun together. However, Washu didn't have much time for thinking about that as she was busy being chased by a very angry Mrs. Aburame Sasame, who had warned her toooooo many times about getting that close to her husband, Shibi, even if it wasn't flirtatious in nature. Everybody else... well, they just slowly backed away, except for Naruto, who did the only thing that seemed plausable for him at that point.

Naruto walked over to where Shibi was trying to pry his tempermental wife's hands from Washu's throat, while the beloved lil' Washu thrashed around for dramatic effect. Shibi was thinking to himself about kicking Shikaku in the balls and dragging him over to show him what a real troublesome wife was like, when he saw Naruto approach and tug on Sasame's apron.

The blonde-haired, relatively young-looking woman looked down at Naruto who smiled up to her. "Why are you hurting Washu-chan for? She wasn't trying to steal Shibi-tou-san, I promise." Sasame's green eyes blinked a few times before she processed what was just said to her. "Shibi... tou-san? So that means you're Naruto-kun?"

The spikey haired boy nodded, and at once, both Shino and Shibi felt sorry for him, because in the blink of an eye she was hugging him even tighter that she was choking Washu, and now the ANBU were actually trying to pry her off her beloved "New second son!"

Again Shibi feared for the day when he'd have to confess to his son that it was not an arranged marriage to his mother, but that she thought he was actually cute, and so he married her before they could marry him off to the beast he was originally meant to marry. Damn hormones, even they effect the Aburame sometime.


	3. Chapter 3: How to save a life

A/N: I forgot this the last couple times, but for some reason I feel compelled to state the freakin' obvious. I don't own Naruto. Also, I'd like to thank my new muse, Firefly25. And since I rarely hear from my Beta, I'm thinking of getting a new one. However, I think I might be competent to pull it off without one.

Now, a couple changes. This will be a Quadra-Harem fic. That's right. 4 Harems. 1 for each of my favorite characters. So here they are, with the changes made.

Naruto's Harem: Tsunade, Uchiha Mikoto, Ayame, Washu, and Ino. He will be good friends and have frequent flute genjutsu spars with Tayuya though.

Shino's Harem: His OC Cousin-via-marriage Kageryuu Ayeka, Kurenai, and Anko

Iruka's Harem: Shizune, Inuzuka Hana, and Uzuki Yuugao

Shikamaru's Harem: Subaku no Temari, Tayuya, and... Hyuuga Hinata.

Other pairings: Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura, & Hyuuga Neji and TenTen once he gets his head out of his ass.

Also: Academy students begin training at 9-10, and won't graduate until at least 16. I do this, because I feel it would make for more experienced, better understanding warriors both on and off the field of battle.

-------------------------------------------------

Having now lived with the Aburame's for the last three and a half years, young Naruto began taking things a lot more seriously, especially since he and Shino were due to join the academy at the start of the next term in a few weeks, which was early for both of them, but only by about half a year.

They had decided that it would be wise to join at that time so that they could get a feel for it and learn to work the system to their advantage since they knew they would both miss a day or two every couple of weeks for private tutoring from the ANBU Inu and Neko, or Kakashi and Yuugao as they came to be known.

Thankfully for many, the horrible orange jumpsuit was gone. He now wore black shorts, black t-shirt, and a grey Aburame-style overcoat, with a darker, burnt orange interior. He'd even adapted to wearing the glasses like they did, only he'd selected slightly less bug-eye styled ones for slim wrap-arounds that reduced glare without darkening anything.

Also, Naruto would spend a lot of time with Washu, discussing why they had to purify the Kyuubi from the taint imposed upon him, and then free him to an extent so that his other powers as a fobbit, one of Washu's greatest experiments, could be given freely to Naruto without having to spend time with summoning like one would do with one of the great summon beasts.

But they'd also spend time with the rest of the Aburame's, introducing them to movies from what had once been her home dimension years before, during which she and Naruto would lean against each other. In reparations for what liberties she took, she introduced volumes of knew knowledge to the Aburame, both logical, philisophical, and technological.

When alone again with each other, there was also talks of gems that the fobbit carried that would be passed to Naruto, and any who became his mate or wife, with the exception of Washu, since she had a couple of her own. When pressed, she'd tell Naruto that all would be explained when he came to her for advanced training.

It was also decided that Shino would get the same basic mental upgrade package as Naruto when he got his, as would any female not trained in the academy. Of course if he picked up a fangirl that he felt he could convert to take her life seriously, they'd be given the same treatment.

At first the Hokage thought of putting Shino and Naruto on a team when the time came, but both, already deep in the bonds of brotherhood, told him that it would be of advantage to others to have them seperated, though they would like to assist in the team selection process with Washu, Shibi, and whomever their sensei was.

To the surprise of Naruto, it was also in this time, shortly after the revelation of whom he really was, that he began to be treated with more respect by the clanheads, and by proxy, their children whom were now being told to befriend him if possible. It was confusing for some, but for others, not so much.

During these years, with proper nutrition, Naruto shot up from a shrimp to a relatively tall, imposing boy, a couple inches taller than Shino, and due to his tenant, was also entering puberty earlier, making Washu's advances that much more difficult to turn down now that he began to understand.

Especially when she teased him at the ramen stand about staring at the girl's body when they ate their every Saturday, and of course every time he politely flirted with Yamanaka Ino, whom the Aburames invited over frequently to take part in early logic and strategy sessions with Naras and her father, Inoichi. It was seemingly their version of poker night, as they all took part in some level, with the topics always being helpful to whichever age group was discussing them.

It was also during this time, just weeks before the duo entered the academy that an alarming tradgedy took place.It was known as the Uchiha Massacre. The eldest son of the clan head, Fugaku, Uchiha Itachi had been on patrol when he saw his best friend, Shisui, with none other than the traitor Orochimaru. Moving swiftly to intercept, he sent an emergency signal to all who were on duty.

Shisui managed to put up a great fight against Itachi, allowing Orochimaru to escape to the compound where he slaughtered all, preparing to take the youngest Uchiha, Sasuke, and make him his student and future body, whether he wanted it or not.

In the end, Itachi managed to kill Shisui, giving him the Mangekyou Sharingan, and Sasuke was saved by the Hyuugas and Aburames who were first to respond. At first it seemed that only Itachi and Sasuke were alive, but when Washu walked in, scanning the area for anybody savable, she managed to locate extremely faint vitals in Uchiha Mikoto, the two brothers' kaa-san.

Though rushed to the hospital, none of the doctors believed she would make it. Both Uchiha brothers took the news hard, and began to hold each other, weeping as they tried to gather the courage to tell the doctors to pull the plug, and let her pass peacefully. But before Itachi could do so, Washu stepped forward.

"There is one way to save her, but... the cost is one that I don't know if either of you would be willing to accept..." Both boys looked up to her with reddened eyes. Itachi's pupils looked from her down to Naruto who was fidgiting, knowing immediately what Washu was planning, as she had joked about it with him earlier in the week about how he needs a strong, beautiful woman like that to mother his future kids.

From the look on Itachi's face, Washu could tell the young prodigy was putting it all together. "So, you know who Naruto really is, don't you, Itachi?" The elder of the two nodded. Washu knealt down and looked to Sasuke. "Sasuke, Naruto over here, though living with the Aburame, is actually the son of the Yondaime Hokage," spoke the genius of all geniuses that was Washu, causing Sasuke's eyes to widen. It was then she continued.

"With my help, his blood, his chakra, and that of... well, I can't go into yet, not until you're older... but essentially it would mean that your mother would be bonded to Naruto, and when older, would feel the urge to become his mate... his wife, like she was to your father. Naruto, though being your age, would be your step-father, and the Namikaze and Uchiha clans would become one. Can you two make that sacrifice to save your mother, and create a new dynasty with Naru-kun?"

Both brothers looked to each other for just moments, staring into each others eyes before they turned back to Washu, nodding their heads. Washu smiled and called for the clan heads, explaining to them and the Hokage, what exactly was going to happen, for Washu would have to take them both to her lab for a process that would be ongoing for days, and excrutiatingly painful for Naruto.

When Sasuke and Itachi heard that Naruto would be in such agony while their mother felt nothing, for days on end, they looked to Naruto whose head was cast down. Sasuke began to approach, but the hands of Aburame Shibi and Shino touched his shoulder. It was Shino who spoke, though Shibi's eyes, even through his glasses, gave confidence to Itachi as well.

"Uchiha-san... Don't bother asking if my brother is sure if he wants to do this, because he would go through anything to help save the lives of others. If you want to help him, truly help him, then be his friend when this is over, because now that he knows what it's like to have a family, he won't hesitate to help save yours. He's only nervous because he fears you'll hate him for the side-effects. Think it over, please."

Itachi looked to Washu, speaking softly. "Will he gain the Sharingan from this?" Slowly she shook her head, "No, but if Mikoto-chan pulls through okay, it will be up to her if any other children he has with the other wives he'll be forced to have will be allowed to have it. If so, it's a simple genetic thing for me to change, to give the best traits of all of the women and Naru-kun, including myself, to the next generation... which would make the Uchiha and Namikaze combination the strongest clan Konoha has ever seen."

Itachi lowered his head, then nodded a few times before speaking again, "Washu-sama, if he were given permission to have the Sharingan, could you give it to him through this same process or would he need transplants?" A stunned Washu and Naruto looked up to Itachi, Naruto's head tilting.

Washu thought for a moment. "They would have to be transplants, but... if done before the process with Mikoto is started, then he could gain the bloodline as well, which would automatically pass it down. As acting clan-head, it would be your call, Itachi-san, but you'd need to talk to Naruto here as well."

Itachi then nodded to Shibi and stepped past the elder Aburame to kneel before Naruto, his hands gently removing the glasses from the stunned boy's face. "Naruto-kun... as acting head of the Uchiha clan until my mother is well enough, I would like to trade with you, similar to what happened with Inu-san over there... " He tilted his head to the ANBU who was visibly shaken by that.

"I have obtained that which I should not have obtained, a power than can corrupt me. However, if we were to trade an eye each, then we could help learn from each other. I can teach you it's powers, and you can teach me to love unconditionally like you do. I would be proud to call you my brother, and help train you and your adopted brother Shino. Is this acceptable?"

Everybody waited with stilled breath, wanting to know what the boy would say. He looked from Washu to Shibi, and even the Hokage, his eyes resting on the old man finally. "It's up to you, Naruto. But we all here will support you." Naruto looked around again, knowing time was of the essence. Taking a deep breath he then slowly let it go. "All right, Itachi-nii-san, I accept. But please, let's hurry, for your kaa-san's sake."

The Hokage's cane slammed on the floor and he spoke loudly, "Bring me Dr. Eikichi, your top transplant specialist, and a the best team you have to keep Uchiha Mikoto alive until we reach our destination. Do it now!" It took less than 30 seconds for Dr. Eikichi to appear, causing Naruto to smile for the first time since appearing here, and another 73 seconds for the rest to appear. Good time for Hokage's orders.

"Dr. Eikichi, you will be assisting Washu with Naruto's care for a few days, and you will be paid accordingly as you have before. As for the rest of you, when we get to the Aburame Clan Compound, everything that you see or hear will be considered an S-Class village secret, with a guaranteed death sentence if leaked. Doubly so for whatever you see of Washu's. If you can't handle this, have yourself replaced immediately, and nobody will think less of you."

They waited for a few tense seconds before the Hokage nodded and lead them all into Mikoto's room where they gathered around. With the Help of all the jounin, ANBU, and Hokage, a mass shunshin was made to the front of the Aburame Clan Compound, where they rushed to follow Naruto and Washu to the back. The Hokage then looked to Sasuke and Itachi. "You can come too, but you'll be bound by the same laws if you do so..."

Neither brother hesitated in stepping up closer, making the old man chuckled. When the door to Washu's house, which looked like a shed, opened up, they saw something... impossible. What appeared to be a shed on the outside was on the inside a ungodly large, multi-level laboratory with a large waterfall going down the middle of all of the levels, leading to a deep pool at the bottom.

Stepping in they could feel a slight gravity shift, not one that made them heavier, but rather about two percent lighter, as that was the normal gravity of the realm from which she took the lab after making it. Following behind Washu, she lead them quickly to the med area, where she shifted form from that of a young teen girl to that of a fully grown woman, a form she used only when necessary these days.

"Naru-kun, take the middle table please." They watched briefly in fascination as the young boy stripped down to his boxers and hopped up onto the thinly padded metallic table, only to look back when Washu cleared her throat. "Please place Mikoto-san to Naruto's left and Itachi, please take the bed to his right. Now, which eye did you want to give up, left or right?" She asked casually to the young teen, who looked to Inu, smiling.

Pointing to the ANBU captain, Itachi chuckled, "Opposite of him... I'll give up my right so that I don't steal any more of his thunder than I already do. Besides it will take a while for Naruto and I both to get used to our new eyes." Washu nodded and began placing devices around the temples and right eyes of both males.

When the transplant expert stepped forward, he cleared his own throat. "Shouldn't we be anesthetizing both patients?" Washu shook his head rapidly in a negative fashion. "No. You can anesthetize Itachi if he wishes, but right now, neither can see out of their right eyes as never contact has been halted so that they'll feel no pain there. Besides, Naruto needs to be completely awake and alert for the entire time he's working with me and Dr. Eikichi to save and rebuild Mikoto-san's neural and chakra networks."

The man shuddered and looked to Itachi. "Do you wa.." "No!" came the reply from Itachi immdediately. "Naruto is going to be suffering for quite some time just to save my mother. The least I can do for him is not be a fucking pussy and endure the transplant fully awake. From what I could tell from Washu's voice, even if I were to recieve it with no numbing, which she graciously has given, it would be a far cry from the pain Naruto is willingly going to put himself through! So hurry the fuck up before any more stress is imposed upon Naruto... or else."

All those who watched were touched by Itachi's words, especially his little brother, Sasuke, whom now had tears pouring down his cheeks. Those there who were not busy helping any of the three patients were soon ushered over to plush benches near the biggest fucking computer anybody who'd seen one, had ever seen. It was then Washu looked to them.

"You can stay for as long as you like. Sasame-chan would be happy to provide you with room and board during these trying times, Sasuke. She may hate me at times, but she's a caring person. When the transplant is complete, Shibi-san will take both of you to what is normally Naruto's room, and let you rest there." She then looked back to the medical team, adorning her gloves. "Now, let's get this show on the road.".

-------------------------

2 days later

-------------------------

The transplant went off without a hitch, and both young males had their eyes taped over with a gauze pad until the eyes would have time to fully integrate. Hell, it hadn't even taken a half hour, but even during that time Washu and Dr. Eikichi, who was growing more familiar with Washu's experiments, had begun connecting the boy to the Uchiha matriarch through a machine that would circulate their blood, leaking a little of Naruto's into Mikoto's system after altering it to match her type precisely so that she could accept his powers more readily.

For Naruto and Itachi, the transplant was only slightly traumatic, and at one point Washu held both of their hands reassuringly. Sadly, for Naruto, he only got a few brief minutes to rest before the others were walked out. When asked why they couldn't stay, Washu answered the young Sasuke softly.

"It'll be bad enough on Naruto as it is. You'll probably hear his screams from halfway across the village. If you stayed around, he'd worry about you, and that'd put more strain on his mind, when he'll be needing to concentrate. Give me a few days and we'll have your mother healed. After which... well, I won't lie. They'll both probably be down for several days afterward. Thankfully for her, she won't feel a thing. So don't worry... Miss Washu will take care of them both!" Laughing she ruffled the boy's hair, giving it a duck's butt appearance before she closed the door and went back inside.

What she said was entirely true, much to Naruto's chagrin, and those of most of Konoha. His screams of pain could be heard halfway across the village. Sadly, the Aburame's were pretty much in the middle, meaning even those outside of the walls could hear Naruto's cries of pain. That had been going on for more than 57 hours now, and all those that really knew Naruto were gathered at the Hokage's mansion, at his personal temple, praying to Kami for Naruto's sanity to be in tact after all of this. Kami knows the village put him through enough as a younger boy.

So all they could do for now... was pray... and point out to those few detractors exactly what he was putting himself through to save the beloved Uchihas. And during that time Itachi and Kakashi had become even better friends, especially after Kakashi taught Itachi the wonder of Icha Icha. A discovery, which was then shared with his little brother, not caring about the age. Now, the three of them could be seen reading the orange books when not praying for Naruto.

That weekend, the procedure was finally complete, and both Naruto and Mikoto were returned to the hospital. By that time both Tsunade and Shizune had arrived, followed a day later by Jiraiya. When Tsunade looked at the test results on the before and after charts, to say she was shocked would like saying her breasts were slightly more than a handful; a gross understatement... and one that got Jiraiya punched through a wall.

With Tsunade, Eikichi, and Shizune caring for the two in four hour shifts so that one was always highly alert when with them, it took only a total of nine days for Mikoto to have gone from 'on death's doorstep' to alert and feeling better than she ever had before. She spent several hours of her first day fully awake with her sons... the only members left of her family.

It was also explained to her exactly what happened, and why her son now had a beautiful blue eye next to his black. Itachi flinched when he saw his mother turn beet red, her hands tightening, and began fearing for his life. Why? Because he'd pretty much given the consent to merge the clans in order to save her life, and give up one of the greatest weapons in the Clan's arsenal, when it wasn't asked. At least, that's what he thought.

He was soon proven wrong when her hands relaxed and she looked over to Naruto. "He did all that for me because he didn't want you two to lose me? Because he wanted to help, even though Fugaku had called for his head a few times?" She looked back to the group that was there, watchin over her and the still sleeping Naruto.

Washu smiled to her. "Yep. Plus he thought you were realllllly sexy." At this, all three Uchiha's flushed, and Kakashi giggled pervertedly behind his copy of Icha Icha. Seeing him hide his face like that, the two brothers pulled out their copies and buried their noses in them, making Mikoto's eye twitch. "Why are you reading those? In front of your own mother no less? For crying out loud I thought I raised you better... you should've brought me mine."

Itachi and Sasuke's heads shot straight up, looking at their mother who giggled pervertedly, then to each other, before promptly passing out. Kakashi couldn't help himself and began laughing... until Yuugao dragged him out of the room by his balls, leaving only Mikoto, Washu, Aburame Shibi and Sasame, the Hokage, Shizune, Jiraiya, and Tsunade concious. All of them, even Tsunade, offered to loan her their copy.

Everybody looked to Tsunade, blinking. Jiraiya cleared his throat. "Umm, Tsunade-hime... I thought you hated my work? You always beat the hell out of me for researching after all..." He was speaking softly though, trying to keep her from hurting him by showing no disrespect.

The slug summoner smiled to him. "Actually, it's your research and open pervertedness I hate. Everybody's a pervert to some extent, but it doesn't have to be shown by walking around in public reading it. However, I do like the stories." Tsunade smiled and kissed Jiraiya on the cheek, causing him to fall into his chair in a gibbering state. It was Washu that gave up her copy in the end though, stating she had others since she was making Naruto read them.

At this, they all looked to her, especially Sasame. "Why have you been making him read this? He's not even old enough for puberty yet! Plus a regular sex talk with Shibi would be informative. He's already given one to Shino." Washu chuckled and smirked, once again in her adolescent body. "Actually, you're wrong. Just a month before Mikoto-san here was nearly killed, I confirmed he was entering puberty."

Everybody blinked, and blinked again. "Umm, how and why did you do that?" asked a concerned Mikoto.. after all... this boy was already getting her attention as Washu said it would. Washu giggled a bit pervertedly. "Well, it's all thanks to his tenant, which thankfully the Hokage explained to your son Sasuke about with the Aburame's permission, otherwise we'd have had to make doubly sure he was out... " as the last words left her lips, a very large, very heavy looking, wooden mallet appeared in her hands, making the others sweatdrop.

Tsunade blinked, and looked at her funny, as did Sasame. Shibi's brow arched, and the others just looked curious. "How so?" asked a concerned adoptive mother of her son's fiance. "Well, I kept teasing him everytime I caught him staring at either Mikoto here when she'd walk by the ramen stand either to or from the market, a dreamy look in his eye. He also stared at Ayame, the ramen stand owner's little girl. She likes to flirt with him."

Sasame coughed. "Get to the point and quit beating around the bush, Washu-chan." Washu grinned, "Aww, but Sasame, sometimes the bush just needs to be beat around... " Not a single face other than Washu's or Naruto's flushed. "Well, I'd been monitoring him because I wanted to see how far along the purification process of my lil fobbit, Kyuubi, was going along. I was surprised to see that from his training alone, it'd been purified by more than 11 percernt... this procedure jumped it up to higher than 70 percent."

Washu sighed when she saw the others blinking. "Anyway... because it purified faster, ahead of schedule, he'll be maturing a lot faster, and living a lot longer, as will any whom mate with him. Which brings me back to how I found out. You see, we were snuggling during a movie with the rest of you, I slipped into his lap and asked him if he'd be willing to have Ichiraku Ayame as one of his wives, and if so, would he be willing to become Teuchi's partner by giving him the money to buy an actual restaurant instead of just a stand, as that's what her father said he would ask as her bride-price."

Washu began to blush then and bit her lip. "We ended up leaving early because I felt something poking me that shouldn't have been poking me, and I wanted to run tests. When the procedure for Mikoto-san here stopped, I injected him with a regulator device, which will keep him from maturing to the body of a 25 year old before he's 14... Now he'll look like an 18 year old by the time he's 14 instead. Plus we don't want him getting toooo big in certain areas."

While Washu grinned, Mikoto blushed, and a loud groan was heard from the nearby bed, where they all noticed Naruto sitting up. "I thought you were going to keep that a secret between us Shu-chan... Now I'm all embarassed." Indeed his face was flushed red from being talked about like that, and when he saw Mikoto, in all her beauty, wearing only only a thin tanktop that he could see (since she refused to wear a hospital gown from the moment she woke up, but only the doctors knew that), and blushing... well... he looked down, an even deeper scarlet.

Everybody had a few giggles, even Shibi, who walked over to Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder. Soon everybody came around, even those who'd passed out, and either hugged Naruto, or shook his hand. "Shino, Shikamaru, and Ino all wanted to see you too Naruto, and we'll send for them soon, but first, we need to address a couple of issues." Shibi's tone was soft but serious. "First, Washu and Tsunade-sama, would you check out his eye to make sure it works well enough? Though Naruto, I don't want you to try activating it yet. Let Itachi teach you that."

A slow nod from Naruto was given and Washu removed the bandage from his right eye, causing him to wince as he shut it quickly, and followed Tsunade's advice to open it slowly, which he did so thankfully. There were a few shocked gasps, especially from Kakashi and Yuugao who had just returned.

"Hey! No fair! How come his isn't on all the time being a chakra-drain pain in the ass like mine?" Kakashi's shaking fist and angsty tone only made the others laugh. Naruto looked at them both, then slowly tilted his head. "You're Inu-sama and Neko-sama, aren't you two?"

Tsunade allowed him this conversation while running her hand around the right eye socket, scanning it. Both the silver haired, still masked jounin, and the beautiful young woman with long purple hair smiled. "Please, Namikaze-sama. You only need to call us those when we wear our ANBU masks... but yes, that is us."

Kakashi stepped forward and shook his hand, while Yuugao gave him a hug. "So please, when you see us like this, call me Kakashi, and this pretty lady, and sadly my latest failed attempt at love... Yuugao." Yuugao smiled brightly, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you officially, Namikaze-sama."

Naruto let out a low growl, something which shocked the others, even Washu, as he'd never shown any sign of anger, although he'd been irritated before. "No... No 'sama' onto my name. Call me Naruto or Naruto-kun. We've known each other long enough in one way or another, so no formalities. Okay? I had enough of hearing about all that while I slept because Ryo-Kisagi let me hear everybody call me Namikaze-sama or Naruto-sama, and I'm sick of it."

The Hokage and Washu both blinked. "You spoke Kisagi-kun?" squealed Washu, in an almost fangirlish kinda way, making Naruto and Ryo-Kisagi groan to themselves. "Hai, Shu-chan. You were right, he's mostly purified now, and is reccomending we talk later about the Ankoku-ken and you introducing me to your friend Katsuhito to train for it and the other things which he claims are now my birthright. Oh, by the way... I need to get a flute. He offered to train me to use one to cast genjutsu and ninjutsu"

All eyes were on Washu now, and she chuckled, pulling a "Naruto" as she scratched the back of her head. "Okay, okay, okay.. We'll do that, but we'll discuss it later. This will be one of many secrets that only we, your team, and family can know about. For now, let's get back to Shibi and Tsunade, eh?"

Tsunade smirked. "His new eye, just like Itachi's, is doing perfectly fine. And to answer Kakashi-san's earlier question... the reason why Naruto can turn his on and off is because Itachi helped Washu use rituals, jutsus, and technology in order to give him the sharingan as a bloodline limit... not just a transplant."

Tsunade then pulled out a large folder from a sealing scroll and thumbed it open to ear-marked pages. "According to Washu's notes I read he'll be able to manifest the sharingan in both eyes because of it, as will Itachi after a couple of blood transfusions from Naruto to him, laced with the purified chakra from the fobbit within." They all snickered again, except Naruto, he knew better than to tease the fobbit. Itachi looked to Washu, who nodded, making him smile.

Tsunade then looked to Shibi. "The floor is yours again." Nodding, he pulled up a chair and sat down beside Naruto's bed, and to the surprise of the others, took off his glasses, showing what could only be described as beauitfully iradescent, multi-hued eyes which reminded Shizune of a peacock's tail reflecting light.

Coughing into his hand, to snap the others out of it, he looked to Naruto. "My son, you've grown strong in training, and not just physically. You've grown smarter, more logical, calmer, and mature... while at the same time, you've helped all of us Aburame, and some of our friends, including the Hyuuga, to lighten up. You're really quite remakable."

The room was silent asside from the sounds of breathing and Shibi's words, as none had ever heard him talk so much before, at least not outside of the collective community of their compound. "It's common knowledge that Washu is your fiance, but now you've surprised me twice more. You've already saved the life of Uchiha Mikoto and ensured her a longer life, a life which she will share with you to some extent or another. Who knows, maybe she'll become your second fiance and..."

A loud "Ahem" was heard, and it was coming from Mikoto herself. "Excuse me, Shibi-san, I really don't mean to inerrupt you like this, but I want to confirm it." She slowly got up, revealing herself to be wearing a pair of tight sweatpants as well, pulling I.V. tower over and crawling into bed with Naruto before pulling the covers up around them both and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

She looked up to Shibi, then her sons, and finally the rest. "It was always Fugaku's dream to unite the Uchiha and Namikaze clans somehow while Minato was alive. It ceased only because of his foolishness towards Naru-kun here. It was my dream too, and I was going to divorce him over it soon... sorry Itachi, Sasuke"

Her words, and actions were making him blush, and her sons just nod... but her closeness was making something else happen, and when Mikoto noticed it, thankfully before anybody other than Washu and Shibi, she turned and laid on her side, resting her leg on top of it, making Naruto blush hotter, but saving him extra embarassment for now.

""Shibi-san, Washu-chan, Naru-kun... With your approval, I would like to be Naru-kun's official second fiance. I know I'm old enough to be his mom, but then again, Washu-chan is old enough to be Tsunade's twentieth something great grandmother. No offense to either of you. Is this okay?" All three nodded slowly, and Tsunade chuckled.

"I'm proud of you Naru-kun. You have two beautiful women, and a possible third young lady." Washu grinned, "Don't forget, Tsunade, you said you'd give him a chance too if he could restore your youth." Tsunade began to try to speak when Naruto, wiggling slightly against Mikoto's leg even though he didn't mean too, brought two revelations to light. One was he was as "big" as Fugaku was, but thankfully Mikoto could pass her blush off for that of his arms now hugging her.

The second was when he spoke. "Actually, Tsunade-hime, that's one of the reasons I need to get a flute. Ryo-Kisagi-sensei said that he recognized the seal on your head and what it does. You may think it's original but it was used over two thousand years ago in another part of the galaxy.Genesis Rebirth yes?"

Tsunade nodded her head slowly, using every bit of concentration to keep from shaking. "Well, since I can't do the bunshin because of the Jurian gems and my own huge chakra reserves, he wants me to learn Kage Bunshin, and Tajuu Kage Bunshin from Hokage-jiji. If I can do that, work on my chakra control, and learn to play the flute, he can teach me to use the flute for two related jutsus, both non-combative."

All eyes were glued to Naruto, even Mikoto's, especially now that she got to roll over and drape her leg over him this way instead. "One will let me heal my companions of chakra exhaustion using my wind element... which is my primary element, by the way.. to share our combined chakra with them. It's also the basis of the jutsu that will make you young again. So look out... in a few years I'll be coming for you Tsunade-hime!"

Everybody giggled at Naruto and Tsunade, except for Tsunade herself who was blushing. "W-well... if you can do that, then I'd be more than happy to marry you. Who knows, maybe we can even find Shizune a nice man too." Now Shizune was blushing and the others laughing again. When it calmed down, everybody had gathered around Naruto and Mikoto, and somehow Washu made the bed bigger so she could share it too.

Shibi then continued proudly, thinking that if Naruto would teach his son how to do this, he'd buy Naruto and his wives land to build a new clan compound when they all married. "Anyway, Washu, is what you said about Ayame and Teuchi-san true? If so, I endorse it fully." Naruto blinked and began blushing, getting squirmy to the delight of both women.

Washu chuckled. "Well, it sorta is... They do flirt with each other, and I can tell that she loves him even though she's already twelve, and Naruto can't lie and say he doesn't love her. They've had play dates where I've spied on them, finding them snuggled up under a tree talking. When I joked with Teuchi about it, he said if they wanted to he would approve when he turned 16. The restraunt thing was his joke."

Naruto then spoke up. "I don't care if it's a joke... I'll buy him one, even if Ayame doesn't want to marry me at the time." Grins filled the room, and Mikoto looked into Naruto's eyes. "That's a very noble, generous, and romantic thing to do, Naurto. I'm glad I get to be the one to help you unite our clans.." With that said she gave him a soft kiss, which outright made Sasuke faint and Shibi laughed, something the others couldn't get used too.

Shibi patted the tomato looking Naruto on the head. "Well, tommorow, after you get out and visit with your friends, we'll have dinner and invite the Yamanakas so you can listen to their offer." More heads turned towards Shibi, and naruto went from red to pale. "Oh no... Inoichi-san will kill me! Ino caught me hugging Ayame and cried about it... and I remember him telling me what would happen if I broke her heart!"

Shibi and Sasame laughed again and the others chuckled. "Actually, Naruto-kun," spoke Sasame very calmly, "After Inoichi explained to her that you were the last of your clan, and therefore obligated to have several wives to restore it, she calmed down, but was still upset. But when she heard what you did for Mikoto, and that you did that for her without even knowing he.. well..."

Shibi let his wife trail off and then picked it up. "Ino would like to meet everybody that you and Washu have considered for fiances.If she gets along with you all, and she, in her own words, 'can find true love with Naru-kun and acceptance with his other girls, then I will marry him, if he'll have me... and not get mad if he catches me playing with any of his willing wives.' Inoichi had a literal heartattack afterwards and was saved by Shizune."

Naruto was all blushed out. Shaking his head slightly, he let out a sigh. "Okay, but Tsunade has to come too since I promised she would be young again, as does Ayame and her father. Plus I guess I need to find out which of you are bisexual or not because I'm not going to ask or even try to have us all be together like that. Kinky as it would be, it's not right to do that to those who don't want too."

There was a lot of laughing and even more patting Naruto on the head, but nobody really said anything. Finally, Tsunade spoke. "Well... I'm bisexual, though sadly Shizune isn't." An "eep" was heard from Shizune who slid out the door of the room quickly. A few more chuckles were heard and finally Mikoto spoke up.

"Well, I'm not really bi... but I'm comfortable enough with my sexuality to touch another woman or to share her with you at the same time... when you're old enough that is..." A slight trickle of blood came from the Uchiha matron's nose, making Itachi pass out just like Sasuke. Washu smirked. "What Koto-hime said."

Naruto looked around and sighed. "Well, that means Ino and Tsunade are bi, and you two are comfortable with it. Just have to gently bring it up with Ayame... but beyond that, no more for me. Five women is being greedy, but that's what the council expects me to have... but at least it's five I can love. I will have no more than five though, and not even the council can make me."

The Hokage chuckled, "You are a lucky young man indeed, Naruto. I'll help in any way I can, but for now, I'm putting off you and Shino entering early into the academy. You'll train with Itachi and Mikoto... and I'll see about getting Anko and Kurenai to help Shino, if that's okay with all of you?" Nobody objected, but with a glance to the clock, it was seen to be almost midnight.

Tsunade walked over and gave Naruto a soft kiss as well. "I'll go tell Shizune we're staying in Konoha permanently now, but I'll be working here tonight. You can share the bed with Washu and Mikoto, but make sure nothing happens, sexually... though I do encourage making out." As Tsunade left, Mushi bunshins picked up the uchiha brothers and everybody left...

Except for crafty old Jiraiya, who thought to send a shadow clone out and him hide using his jutsus, in the corner of the room. Washu was about to say something but Naruto beat her to it. "Ero-sennin... I know where you are at. If you don't come out of hiding, and walk out that door, closing it behind you, I'll let Washu let loose A.P.P.U.N.C. 5000. That stands for Anti-Pervert Protection Unit: Nut-Crusher 5000. The 5000 part refers to bite and grip strength in kilograms per square centimeter." The old perv quickly showed himself, and walked out backwards, holding his notebook in one hand and his manhood in the other, letting his Shadow Clone come back just long enough to lock and shut the door for him so he could protect his manhood as he escaped.


	4. Chapter 4

The morning sun's light pierced through the window of the Hospital, finding Naruto once again in the room that had practically been reserved for him. Only this time, he was not alone. In bed with him was 'lil Washu and Uchiha Mikoto, both of which were wearing only tanktops and apparently thongs at this time, snuggling into their fiance.

True, the boy wasn't even 10 yet, but he'd proven to be a good kisser, and they had agreed no sex til at least thirteen, when he'd be at the height of his puberty, and Washu took over his education. Soon though, their half-wakened snuggly state was interrupted by Tsunade coming in to check on her two patients, and that cutie Washu.

"_If only I could convert her to the dark side... er... bi side." _thought the elder, but still quite sexually charged Tsunade as she gazed at Washu's creamy bottom exposed. But she also noticed a pair of boxers on the floor, and the only male in the room was Naruto. Clearing her throat, Tsunade got their attention.

"I thought I told you no sex?" Naruto blushed wildly and hid his face in Mikoto's chest, much to her surprise and pleasure. Both Washu and Mikoto chuckled. "Relax, Tsu-hime," spoke Washu, "nobody had sex. All we did was kiss last night and let him feel up our chests." Naruto mumbled something.

Raising a brow, Tsunade stepped closer. "What was that, Naru-kun?" Looking up from Mikoto's chest, he blushed wildly. "They each took one of my hands and put it on one of their breasts... and I made a mess in my boxers." This piqued the med-nin's curiosity. Looking to the other two, she smirked. "So you mean, you two made him feel you up and he came in his boxers?"

Both women nodded vigorously as Naruto wished he unconcious again so he wouldn't be so embarassed. Washu spoke up clearly. "Naru-Kun is big for his age as you already know, and came like a suiton jutsu!" Tsunade's brow arched, Mikoto giggled, and Naruto tried commiting seppuku with a plastic spoon.

Then Mikoto piped in. "We got some in a cup for you to analyze, Tsunade-chan. I believe Dr. Eikichi put it in storage while we... helped lick him clean. He was kinda yummy, but it's a shame we can't really play with him for a couple more years. Washu was laughing now and Naruto was trying to jump out the window, only to be pulled back by Mikoto.

As for Tsunade, she went to the door and put up a sign, indicating that an exam was in process and she was not to be disturbed. When she did this, they all looked at her. "What's with the sign, Tsunade-sama?" asked Mikoto curiously. Tsunade smiled to her, and tossed a box of bandaids to Washu.

"Be a dear, Shu-chan, and take their I.V.s out of them while I get what's needed so we can all give each other sponge baths." Washu cackled happily, liking the way this woman thought and looked to Naruto and Mikoto, who were both blushing. Gently she took their hands and removed the I.V.s, putting a bandaid on their hands.

Tsunade soon joined them with a couple buckets of hot water and some sponges. "I assume Naruto-kun's naked under that sheet," the med-nin asked softly, pointing to the thin material covering his body. Both of his fiances nodded and pulled it off, revealing his body, showing the med-nin what effects early puberty were having on him. The poor boy was blushing and trying to cover himself.

"Aww, poor Naru-kun's embarassed," teased Mikoto, "but you shouldn't be. We're all about to be just as naked as you are, and you're going to help wash us. We'll take turns washing each other, right ladies?" Both Washu and Tsunade agreed as they slowly undressed. Naruto, being a young male with hormones raging watched with a blush on his face as each woman around him got undressed.

For Tsunade, even though he knew it was mostly a genjutsu, her body was rockin' as Ryo-Kisagi would, and was currently, putting it. Her large breasts, though sagging just slightly from their own size, were capped with large rosey nipples, and she had even less hair between her legs than Naruto. In other words; smooth as a baby's bottom.

In Washu's case, she took her adult form, and while her breasts were not very large, a medium B-cup, the small, but darker red nipples that capped her breasts were almost 3/8ths of an inch thick, and stuck out like pencil erasers. Her belly was smooth, just like Tsunade's but a landing strip of dark pink made Naruto start to almost feel dizzy as all the blood rushed from one head to another.

And as for Mikoto, she was proof that Uchiha women were damn fine and perfect, just like in Jiraiya's books. Her long, thin body made her taller than Washu, though their breasts were about the same size, with perfectly sized and centered nipples of a medium rosey hue that had Ryo-Kisagi panting in his cage... a sentiment Naruto began to share. Unlike the other two though, between her long, long legs there was a perfect little mound of neatly trimmed black hair, just like that on her head, just finer, and apparently softer.

Poor Naruto began to have a bit of a nose-bleed, making all three women giggle. Thankfully, it didnt' take long for them to get woring on Naruto, who was eager to help wash the rest of them. It was during his group sponge bath that the Hokage, Jiraiya, and Kakashi came to peek in on Naruto, not even noticing the sign. When the door was opened and they were all greeted with the sight of Naruto, two sexy kunoichi, and a damn hot mad scientist giving each other sponge baths.

A pair of loud crashes was heard which caused Shizune to start running down the hall. When she got to Naruto's room, she noticed two long trails of blood and broken windows, outside of which were Kakashi and the Hokage with jets of blood pouring from their nose like rocket engines at the perverse thoughts they had.

As for Jiraiya, he began to take notes, muttering about how proud he was of Naruto, until Shizune peeked in and frowned, quickly closing the door. When the Sanning tried to complain, he found Shizune's poisoned senbon at his manhood. "Let them bathe in peace, and be thankful Tsunade didn't want to kill you for seeing her naked. Enjoy it while you can." Needless to say, he didn't need to be told twice, and made a bee-line for the nearest brothel, 7 miles away, so he could work off the tension of finally seeing his former teammate in all her glory.

-------------------------

Later in the morning,

-------------------------

After being released from the Hospital, Washu and the Uchiha brothers helped move Mikoto into the wing of the main Aburame Clan House where Naruto's room was, which was taken over by both Uchiha brothers in his absense. Rather than kick them out, the family let them have that wing and referred to it as the "Temporary Uchiha Private Wing" where no real Aburame would bother them asside from telling them when it was time to eat.

Naruto, with the help of Shino and 'Lil Washu, moved into his own two story building in the corner of the Aburame Compound. When asked why that one was chosen for him, he was told it was the one next to the empty lot where the Namikaze Compound once stood, but had been converted into an ANBU ROOTS training ground.

It was then that Naruto swore he'd reclaim it when he came of age, however, his request to Shibi was one that surprised the Elder Aburame, but thoroughly please him, Sasame, the other Aburame Elders, and even Uchiha Mikoto. Naruto's time learning politics, strategy, and philosophy with the Aburame, Nara, and Yamanaka clans, and it's something that would be brought up at dinner tonight, along with his questions to Ino and Ayame.

But right now, Naruto was ecstatic. In his hand was a genuine Kageryuu family flute, one of the best of the best. The equivalent to a Stratavarius violin, or a Fender Stratacaster guitar. But not only that, Kageryuu Ayeka, a femme fatale flutist in her own right, was giving him private lessons, which would later be practiced by Kage Bunshin once Itachi taught him how tomorrow.

How was this possible though? Quite simple. Well, not really. Let's just say that he owed Shino **BIG**. Shino's mother, Sasame had a younger brother named Yahiko whom was lucky enough to meet Kageryuu Mai, a widow with a teen daughter named Ayeka. Essentially she was Shino's cousin. But when asked why all this elaboration was necessary,

_-------------------------_

_Flashback_

_-------------------------_

_Shino summed it up harshly. "Ayeka may not be blood, and she may be beautiful, but she's possessive and wants me. She doesn't care about the bugs, and if you must know, she saw me naked. Now she wants to be my wife, or at least one of them if I choose to have multiple wives, which happens every few generations in the Aburame family."_

_Naruto snickered a bit, until Shino smacked him and laid it out even further. "If her wanting me wasn't bad enough, she's already met Yuuhi-sensei and Mitarashi-sensei, and think they'd make perfect wives for me along with her. I haven't even met them yet, but odds are she is probably correct."_

_Shino sighed and rubbed his temples. "Naruto-nii... She made me promise to ask her out twice while she's here at least, and she wants me to ask her and my two senseis out to have dinner at the same time so that they can "get to know me better." _

_And if that wasn't pressure enough, she wants this done within 48 hours of meeting them. Not only am I going to be humiliated, I'm going to have to put up with making out with my cousin in public... for you. For all that Kami-sama blessed, I may even have to marry her if mother has her way! You're lucky, because up until now, tou-san has shielded you when she visited. Not anymore._

_Naruto pondered over these words, mostly trying not to laugh as he hadn't seen Shino go on a rant in... well... he's never seen it. Meanwhile, as Shino, who never paniced, but was panicing, he saw the bug user stop and was going to say something to him. _

_It was odd to see Shino freeze up. Looking up, Naruto saw her for the first time, the civilian that would be Ayeka-sensei to him for the next couple months. She was tall, about five foot eight, he guessed her weighing about 120 to 130 as she seemed fit. Her skin was pale but her bright red hair would make her stand out anywhere, just as her green eyes would. And if those didn't, the monster rack would._

_"Oi! Shino! Quit fuckin' hidin' behind blondie here and introduce us!" cried out Ayeka as she strolled up and grabbed both boys in a hug. "Ayeka-hime, my possible future wife and love..." Shino repeated the words he'd been taught slowly so that she could enjoy them, "This is Namikaze Naruto, son of the Yondaime, and Savior of the Uchiha Clan"_

_Shino took a deep breath as Ayeka smiled at Naruto. "Nii-san, this is Kageryuu Ayeka, a woman you wish was in your chosen five fiances." Ayeka giggled and bowed her head to Naruto only to turn and kiss Shino passionately, her hand grabbing his package. Unkown to them, Naruto's Mangekyou Sharingan briefly activated due to his tenant, but stopped when Ayeka did." _

_-------------------------_

_Flashback Kai!_

_-------------------------_

Ayeka was pretty gentle with Naruto was finding him to be a fast study. When asked why he wanted to learn to play the flute so bad, he smiled and told her his reasons. "To be honest benihime-sensei, the main reason is because of the large number of musical related jutsu somebody I can't discuss knows."

He took a deep breath and gave her a soft smile, "These jutsus need a flute, and will help me protect my precious people as well as restore the youth of Tsunade of the legendary Sannin so that she can be one of my wives. I made a promise and I intend to keep it."

"Aww, Kawaii!" Naruto's manic sensei hugged him from out of nowhere it seemed and mussed with his hair. "Oi," he warned gently, "Careful, I only just got out of the ICU today." Ayeka nodded and listened. "Also, I think the music a flute makes is beautiful, and I want to impress those I love"

Ayeka chuckled and then looked to him, "If I teach you to play really well, can you help me with Shino?" She was blunt, but Shino said she would be, and he grinned, a plan already hatching." Oh yes Miss Ayeka... in fact, with a little help from Itachi-sensei, and the Sharingan... if you'll permit me to see you in a few kinky outfits... I can make Shino experience having you all over him for 72 hours that seems like an eternity."

Ayeka looked at him with a shocked look, then grinned and shook his hand. "Mind if I stay in your home until you get the training from Itachi-kun? After that, with your help, if he'll take me and the other two hotty senseis... Well, I'll owe you." Naruto thought for a moment. "Well, out of the 5 I want to marry, two, maybe three are bi, and I've heard you are bi too, right?"

He grinned... "Well, if it all works out, how would you feel about performing for me, Shu-chan, and the head of the Uchiha Clan, Uchiha Mikoto, by taking on and playing with a younger Tsunade?" At this Naruto began to smell something in the air, and watched as Ayeka began to rub herself through her pants.

Naruto began to back away when Ayeka stopped him and looked up at him. "I was told what happened between you and the others this morning... that it took out an ANBU and the Hokage... is it true?" the girl was asking him in a whiney voice as she got herself turned on.

Naruto nodded his head again. "Yes, it's true... but it's kind of private." Ayeka whined again and shivered, turning her back to him so he couldn't see much, though she obviously began hiking her skirt up. "Please," she asked softly, "Tell me about it." Naruto didn't know what to do at the moment, but he was saved by Tsunade of all people.

She'd snuck closer and put a finger to Naruto's lips, giving him a kiss on the lips, which he returned with a hug, before sending him running. Again, Ayeka pleaded. "It was fantastic, dear." The new voice caused Ayeka to spin quickly, looking at the woman behind her, her lack of underwear evident.

"Relax, dear... I'm Tsunade." Ayeka's eyes looked like they were about to pop and between her figners it was clear the carpet matched the drapes. And if you want to know... why don't we get to know each other better while I tell you... since Naruto gave me permission to play"

Tsunade was circling Ayeka, helping the woman touch herself in ways she really shouldn't. "In return... after tonight when he knows whom he'll be marrying in just over 6 years, he'll celebrate with the rest of us." Tsunade giggled like a schoolgirl... and for some reason, was dressed like a civilian schoolgirl. If anybody looked closely, they'd see a "Made By Washu" tag on the side.

"I'd say then give him a day or two to learn to use his Sharingan, and I'll convince Naruto to let you pose nude for him so you can win over your Shino-kun. Also, if you like his senseis, the same method can be used on them too. Just give Naruto something to work with and let him play with Tsukiyomi once he knows how ot use it."

It was a simple plan. It was an effective plan. And it's a plan that would work if he could use Tsukiyomi.to make Shino see it all. No man could take that. Unless he was gay that is. And they already knew Shino was not, for he'd been caught with Jiraiya's book up his sleeve, and even peeking with the old perv.

So now, while Naruto went to see his fiance Mikoto about dressing appropriately, Tsunade was giving the foul-mouthed redhead a lesson in anatomy, one that the others Shino was going to hopefully marry, would let her give them too, preferably with the aid of young Ino or Ayame so Naru-kun could watch.

Tsunade had to mentally slap herslef then, thinking about corrupting youth whether or not she got to be young again. Fact was just being around Naru-kun made her feel younger and more alive. That's why they had the group sponge bath this morning, though sadly Naru-kun and two others were still too young to fully enjoy it.

Grinning again, now that her mind was back on business, Tsunade told the story, licking her lips once in a while. Whose lips? Nobody could see. Which set? That would be speculation, and child molestation depending on wh you ask. Those screams? So fucking worth it, for both of them. Who knew helping could be so much fun?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I want it to be known that I'm currently taking a break from Konoha no Yokishu. I'm not abandoning it, but, my ideas are too complex to put into a feasable situation at the moment. In other words, the dreaded writer's block. I know what i want to do, I just can't make it happen. Also, I'll consider doing lemons for this fic in later chapters, although I would do them on my AFF account to be safe. Don't worry, I'd put up links.

Dinner at the Aburame Compound, requested not only by them, but by the Namikaze heir and one of the legendary Sanin, those who were invited quickly agreed. The list had changed over the cours of a few hours before dinner, but it was mostly additions, in all, the following would be attending:

Namikaze Naruto and his lovely Washu, Tsunade and her apprentice Shizune, Kageryuu Ayake, Aburames Shibi, Sasame, and Shino, Naras Shikaku,Yoshino, and Shikamaru, Yamanaka Inoichi and his daughter Ino, Umino Iruka, Uchihas Mikoto, Itachi, and Sasuke, Hyuugas Hiashi, Hinata, and Hanabi, The Sandaime, Hatake Kakashi, Uzuki Yuugao, Mitarashi Anko, Yuuhi Kurenai, and Ichiraku Teuchi and his daughter Ayame.

The last was confusing to many as he, though, as they were the only non-shinobi invited. When all had arrived, many were surprised at how lovely things were, especially since this was considered the creepiest clan within Konoha. And to say that Sasame's cooking smelled as divine as the writing in Icha Icha to many of those present... well, that would be an understatement.

When the food was piled onto the table, Naruto stood. "I know I invited you all over here on behalf of the Namikaze and Aburame clans, and although it would be normal to either discuss business over dinner or before hand, I say that's a waste of hot food. So, I'll just say this. This is where, tonight, my stewards will be named, and the right to have up to three wives should they swear to train with me and help protect me... so ladies.. if a male flirts with you, keep in mind he may be a steward before the end of the night, although... "

Naruto trailed off and reached over putting his hands on the shoulders of Washu and Mikoto, "I am naming my brother,

Aburame Shino, my first steward, and therefore have two more to name. I would also like for those here to realize that I am officially engaged not only to Washu now, but to Uchiha Mikoto." There were a few gasps, but Tsunade giggled. "And if the brat really can develop a jutsu to give me my youth back, I'll be number three."

There were several more gasps and Ino and Ayame, began to feel their hopes slipping away. Ino cursed herself for her short term Sasuke-fangirlism until a debate between Naruto and Shikamaru opened her eyes. Ayame, well, she tried to keep a straight face, but when everybody else started digging in, she and Ino ate less than the others, something all took note of, especially Sasame, who told them if they weren't hungry now, she'd pack them bento boxes to go. Both flushed at this, but soon, when dinner was over, they joined the others outside in the gazebo, in whose center was a large glowing stone that gave off no heat.

Naruto stood up and touched the stone, feeling it's smooth surface. "This is a sunstone, artificially created by the lovely 'Lil Washu over here." Washu just smiled, while small dolls of herself, labeled A and B, waved banners from her shoulders before disappearing. "It is fed by chakra from myself once a month, and lights this place where many come to work or meditate at night, to be closer to nature. To be closer to where we all come from."

To hear such a young boy speak such things was bewildering to those who only knew Naruto casually, and flooring to Iruka who had never met the boy. Naruto kept circling though, looking to all of them. "What is said here, stays here, except for that which I deem worthy to be spoken about outside the compound walls. At least until I'm legally married to five women, then such things can be revealed."

His tone had become softer and sweeter. "Because the Uchiha are so few, and me being gifted with their bloodline, Washu has developed a painless method to share any and all bloodlines within my family with that of the Uchiha's. I know you're wondering why, so I'll cut to the chase. The Uchiha and Namikaze will be no more." Several in attendance gasped and Hiashi even muttered "blasphemy" under his breath.

Naruto just raised his hand. "Relax.. It's not like we're going to all kill ourselves. That would ruin the point of getting married. No. We're becoming one clan, with me and my wives at the head. We will have a new name, and new clan symbol. What those will be, I cannot say yet, as all my wives will have a say in it. Now, before I speak anymore about those I wish to marry, I need to finish with the Stewardships."

Naruto grasped Shino and lifted him up. "Earlier today, I had a talk with Tsunade about you not really wanting to see things from your cousin Ayeka's point of view. Thankfully, Itachi gave me a quick lesson." Two Kage Bunshins poofed into existance the moment Naruto made the seal and grabbed Shino. Naruto removed both of their glasses and spoke one word, one that terrified many. "Tsukiyomi."

For just a second Shino was stark still and Ayeka and Tsuname were both blushing. Once that second was up, Shino fell back into his seat, eyes glazed over and his nose bleeding. When he put his glasses back on, he then did the same for Shino and cleaned him up a bit with the help of his kage bunshins, which then dispelled themselves. "So, Shino... What do you have to say to Ayeka?"

The young Aburame shook his head and slowly stood up, walking around the sunstone to look at Ayeka. "I'm sorry for treating you as I have. Though your flirtations have been well over the top, they were all to try to win me over. And after seeing what you did with Tsunade-sama, over and over, for 72 hours in my mind... and to know that you did that to try to win me over..."

Shino reached into his pocket and pullled out a handkerchief, which he used to wipe his eyes before looking towards his mother and father. "Kaa-san, Tou-san... I would like very much for Ayeka to be my first wife, my first love, and even my first kiss. That is, if she'll have me?" Shino turned to look at Ayeka who only glomped him with a hug and a kiss, before dragging him away. Shibi chuckled, "Looks like we have to arrange the marriage now. That look in her eye was the same as Sasame's... Ayeka's going to be his first alright, in more ways than one."

There were a few who spit out their sake at this, and a few who grumbled about pedophilia. Shibi just laughed. "Why do you think we Aburame are so tall and strong for our ages when young? We, like young Naruto, hit puberty as early as 8, and are fully capable of mating withing a year. Shino's now 10, and Naruto's only a couple months behind him. But Naruto does have restrictors. If released, he could be finished with puberty by 11, and impregnating several women. But... he doesn't want too."

When the others looked to Naruto, he just shrugged. "Anyway, for my next Steward... I choose Nara Shikamaru." Shikamaru's reaction was quite simply, "What the hell?" His dad laughed a bit, and Yoshino looked to Naruto. "Why do you wish our son to be a steward of yours. He's lazy and wouldn't be much good for anything but strategy. Even I have trouble motivating him."

Naruto just grinned. "Well you see, Yoshino-san, your husband, Shikaku, myself, and Lord Hiashi have been talking about how to fix that. What he needs is motivation, and two or three troublesome wives, as Shikaku would put it, would be proper motivation." Yoshino's death glare on Shikaku had him suddenly taking cover behind the Hyuugas, with Hinata giggling.

Hiashi then grinned. "I'm glad you find this amusing Hinata, because it's been arranged for you to date Shikamaru once you both turn thirteen. That will give you both 3 years to decide if you wish to marry." Now many others were stunned."But.. But why father?" Hiashi sighed, "I know you've been holding back against your sister, Hanabi, so she can be the clan heir, but I refuse to have you recieve the caged bird seal...

The grumbling Hyuuga head then continued, "So I convinced the elders to let you court Shikamaru and possibly marry him. He'd have two other wives, which Tsunade's old teammate Jiraiya, is sending feelers out for in other lands to create a possible political marriage or two. Plus, I know you already care for him. I read your diary." After that comment, both Hinata and Shikamaru had to be set asside, but done so in such a way as they'd wake up in each other's arms, if they woke up before the meeting ended.

Naruto gave a hearty laugh. "Finally, the last steward is one I don't even know, but since my stewards are supposed to train with me, teach me, and protect me if necessary... I choose one Umino Iruka." Iruka got the classic deer caught in the light of a katon jutsu look. "But, but... I'm already courting Inuzuka Hana... she'd be furious if I were to be made to marry any others."

It was then that Naruto, Tsunade, Shizune, the Hokage, and Yuugao began laughing. Iruka groaned. "What have I missed?" Well, the reason that the Inuzuka's weren't here tonight, was because, quite frankly, they already knew you planned to ask Hana to marry you. Her dogs followed you to the jewelry store to watch you pick out the ring." Several clan heads snickered.

"They also knew this would be a good time to ask, so they stayed away... mainly so you could meet the two that Hana and Tsume picked out for you," spoke Naruto rather nonchalantly. Iruka was flabbergasted. "Picked out for me? How could they just pick out others for me?" Tsunade spoke up. "That's easy. They just had to find two women who'd be willing to share you with her, and play along if need be. They found one such woman, and a second who'd agree to experiment some, though she isn't bi."

Iruka opened his mouth as if to ask a question when he was quickly flanked by Yuugao and Shizune, who held their arms around him and gave him a kiss each. The blushing teacher looked to each of them and then to Naruto. "This is perfect for you, Iruka-sensei... and I call you that because next semester I will have to call you that anyways. You see, the Inuzukas get rough... and you've been healed a couple times by Shizune-chan here, so that's great that you'll have an onsight healer who can keep things going.

Shizune giggled and Naruto continued, "Plus, Yuugao, being ANBU and bisexual, can keep you from being hurt as much by playing with Hana-chan... they used to date in the past anyway, am I right?" Yuugao nodded. "Good," said Naruto, "When I'm done talking to two others, you can take him to Hana and try him on for size." Iruka's own inner pervert got the better of him as a little blood trickled out of his nose... but then again, the same happened to Ayame and Ino.

Naruto looked to Ino and Ayame and grinned. "Well, I guess I don't have to ask if you were bi too, Ayame since the two on one with Iruka over there seems to have gotten you worked up." The young civilian blushed. "But, I... wait... what do you mean 'too'? Do you mean... " Both Ino and Tsunade raised their hands. Ino was proud for herself, but surprised at Tsunade... and the thought of bedding her idol... well, the young Yamanka had a small orgasm right there, but although all noticed, nobody said anything.

Naruto coughed once Ino regained composure, "Ayame-chan, Ino-chan... I do not know you well enough to say I love you. I can only honestly say "I love you" to Washu whom I've known for a long time, and Mikoto do to our shared bond. I can almost say it to Tsunade, though I think it's mostly still lust at this point." Both girls began to look down, but that's when Mikoto and Washu got up and pulled them and Tsunade into a hug.

"Ayame-chan, Ino-chan... before you get all broody like Sasuke does when he thinks nobody is looking.." Naruto's words slipped out with a grin while Sasuke shot him a dirty look, only to be smacked upside his head by Itachi. Naruto then pulled both young girls closer to him and kissed their cheeks. "I would like to date both of you until I either come of age, or we decide togethere whether or not you wish to marry me." Naruto then looked up at both fathers with a baited grin. "Is that okay."

Both gave big grins, and nodded heartly, but for different reasons. Inoichi liked the blonde brat and respected his intelligence. On top of that, he'd make beautiful babies with his little girl, giving them the Sharingan as well, which would make for deadlier mind-techniques. Teuchi was just glad he was getting a good son-in-law prospect, and a new restraunt. Win-Win either way for him.

As things died down, Hinata and Shikamaru finally woke up, only to have Hiashi and Yoshino nudge them both into a kiss, a kiss which quickly became passionate. It took nearly four minutes and twenty-seven death threats from Hiashi to get them to part, after which the party was officially declared over, and Iruka could be seen arm-in-arm-in-arm with two jounin women who were dragging him to meet his would-be fiance for what would be the cause of two weeks of medical leave in the near future.

Soon everybody was gone except for Naruto, his two fiances, the Yamanakas, the Ichirakus, Tsunade, and the Hokage. Naruto and Washu lead all of them to Washu's home, where they were given the same brief "tell anybody about this without permission and you'll die" speach. The only difference, this time, they went to the lowest level, which had hotsprings. When the fathers tried to protest, thinking they'd all be nude, Washu and the Hokage pointed out the various sized bathing suits and the male and female changing rooms... as well as the new Hokage changing room.

Let's face it.. it's good to be the kage.

When the Teuchis and Yamanakas came out and slipped in, they found Naruto and his fiances, as well as Tsunade already in matching bathing suits. The ladies all wore black with intricate and obviously hand-painted tribal designs on the bottom and the tops, though tastefully done to not give any hint of playing up the nipples or natural curves. In fact, it seemed to try to downplay their sexual features, something Inoichi respected, especially on his daughter.

Naruto wore black trunks that stopped three inches above his knees with an inch and a half wide burnt orange strip going down the outside of each thigh, and around the whole of the waistband. The men had on similar suits but with different colors. Blue for Inoichi, golden brown for teuchi, and red for the Hokage, who had seemed just minutes before to be as old as ever. Now he looked fifteen years younger and had a body some younger women would go for.

Sarutobi saw the 'what the fuck' looks on the face of the other two gentlemen and laughed. "If you're wondering why I look so much younger and toned, well... this is the literal fountain of youth. It's why Washu here, despite being a former goddess... another secret by the way... " Sarutobi's information was sinking in slowly like a screw being slowly turned into their skulls, making them wonder more and more, " anyway, it is what keeps her so youthful, and will help you regain some youthful appearance if you come here often. As for Naruto and the other young ones..."

This is where Washu came in. "It helps control hormones. I can tell right now from the looks on the girls faces that they're not even paying attention, and neither is Naruto. They just want to rip each others outfits off and get to know one another, so to speak." Washu then whistled, getting the hormonal preteens and 12 year old Ayame to look at her. "Okay, I know you want to jump each other's bones, for Kami's sake wait til Naruto's at least 13... although if you and Ayame want to play, let Naruto watch."

All three blushed at Washu's words, while all the adults just laughed. It was Mikoto who swam over and hugged both girls. "Relax, me and Washu both know what it's like to keep from having out way with him, and though Tsunade won't admit it, she feels the same." The slug sannin merely snorted and poured herself some sake, along with some to her sensei, Sarutobi. "We will tell you later how to deal with the urges, but for now... you need to decide. Will you date him one on one first, or as a threesome first.. and no, not that kind of threesome? This choice he left up to you."

The two huddled together, whispering, while letting certain budding body parts rub against each other, making Naruto squirm, especially when 'Lil Washu began nibling on his ear, and Mikoto on his neck. When the girls came over, they looked at the action, wanting to get in on it. Naruto, very inebriated on his own pleasure, looked to them and smiled. "What do you wish to do?"

Ayame, being the older, spoke up first. "We've decided out first date should be together, with an individual date of our choice a couple days later, followed by me and Ino going on a date to share info and get to know each other better, and finally the last takes her date... maybe followed by the one girl spending the night with the other." Ino giggled at this, blushing. "Is there anything else we need to know?"

Washu grinned. "Of course there is... any potential dater or fiance of Naru-kun must show him their love and desire with a kiss. I kissed him first when he was not even six... " this info from Washu opened both their eyes wide, "and let me tell you, he was good with his tongue even then. Then Mikoto spent the night with me and him in his hospital bed after he woke up from saving her life, and not only did she get a kiss, but we all had a good bit of mutual masturbation... " Now Naruto was beet red, as was Mikoto.

The men, however, just had nose bleeds. "Tsunade caught us that morning and ended up giving him a kiss too. So now, it's your turn. Why not make it a three way... with lots of tongue? That would be hot, right Tsunade?" The little pinkish-redhead had a point, thought the Sannin, who looked to Sarutobi. "I think that would be nice, don't you think so sensei?" Sarutobi blinked a few times and nodded slowly, while inner-sarutobi was thinking "damn lucky fucker".

Both girls slowly closed in on Naruto, though thier fathers looked away respectfully. When naruto pulled them in, their lips pressed together at the same time, sending shocks up all three of their bodies. As he held them tight, even in the lower confines of Washu's home, the screams of Shino and Ayeka, along with Iruka and his three women could be heard by Naruto's sensitive ears, which lead him to sliding his tongue out and bringing out the tongue of his two new girlfriends, with all three caressing their tongues until the adults broke them apart saying "If we can't grope him, neither can you."

Needless to say, Naruto made a decree right then... "I'm gettin Tsu-hime young as soon as possible so we can hurry up and start having fun, even if we don't have sex." With that said, Ino and Ayame's fathers took them home, while the Hokage went to find his young mistress and Mikoto, Washu, and Tsunade helped Naruto relieve his tension with their hands whild he did the same for them, but all wished they could do more.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been several days since Naruto's engagements, future possible engagements, and stewards had been announced, and it was the day after that Shino was officially "a man" for what Ayeka had put him through for five and three quarters hours. Of course the day after also officially announced the engagement of Shino to Ayeka, and Iruka to Inuzuka Hana, Uzuki Yuugao, and Tsunade's young apprentice Shizune. He and the others needed three days to recover due to chakra exhaustion on Shizune's behalf, and physical exhaustion and minor trauma on behalf of Iruka, Hana, and Yuugao.

Hinata and Shikamaru were known to already be seen together daily under the watchful eye of Hyuuga Neji, who in turn was under the watchful eye of his classmate, TenTen, who seemed to like him for different reasons than Neji's other fangirls and actually seemed to apply herself. Naruto noticed this, and brought it up to Washu, Hinata, and Hiashi, who began plotting the future marriage of the branch member if he could be softened up some.

Today though, was a special day. It was special because last night he, Mikoto, and even Tsunade had moved into Washu's mysterious home/laboratory. Naruto's room was a central hub with four bedrooms having doors that lead to his own. Washu and Mikoto were on one side, while the otherside remained reserved for the younger girls.

Tsunade got the room directly across the hall from his and Washu's rooms because it was next to the medical bay where they would experiment on Naruto, and sometimes Shino, with the blessing of the Aburame Clan now that they understood they were only increasing his intelligence and implanting mostly general knowledge, history, and strategy into their minds.

He had just finished a session which was designed for tonight, his first date with both Ino and Ayame. What made it extra special was that he had gone to great lengths and a pair of blood oathes, to be allowed to bring Ino and Ayame home with him, as long as they got changed in their own rooms and he didn't do anything unbecoming of a young heir with those whom he was not firmly engaged too. Most importantly of all, it was his 10th birthday, the only reason his version of puppy dog eyes no jutsu worked.

Naruto, on the eve of his 10th birthday, now stood 5'4, about the same height as Ayame who was already midway into puberty as she was nearly 13, and just a little taller than Ino whom was just getting into it. His wild unruly hair was finally wrangled into a slicked back ponytail with only a pair of tendrils that were from his bangs left hanging along his whiskered cheeks.

His style of dress was changed too, though just for his dates. He wore a clingy light silver colored turtleneck that showed up what little bit of muscles his young body had, and were tucked into his black slacks which were hitched up with a black leather belt that was as shiny as the black dress shoes he wore.

Over top of the turtleneck, a half-buttoned burnt orange shirt with black trim and a silver Uzumaki Spiral set into the middle of the Uchiha fan which his fiance and "brothers" encouraged him to wear. What was special about it was how soft and light it was, since it was made as one whole piece, asside from the buttons, by special spiders whose spidersilk garments earned a lot of money for the Aburames from the Daimyo.

The only thing he seemed to be missing were weapons, which he had a few of stashed away on his person. He'd be a fool not too. It was the Kyuubi fetival afterall, and even though most no longer disrespected him, some still tried to attack him from time to time. The only thing visible he carried was a sealing scroll with all that he needed for tonight's romantic picnic, and what appeared to be an ornate wooden sword hilt with two cerulean gems and one red gem inserted on each side of the pommel. It was simply known as Reijuu-ken (Sacred Beast Sword).

Now as he left, he could Shino laid back against the outter wall of the gazebo, his arms spread out to hold onto the back test. If it were not for him looking tensed, and the appearance of a shadow that appeared to be a bobbing head, he would've sworn his brother was sleeping. Giving a chuckle, he called out as he passed, "See you latere Shino and Ayeka-Sensei. Don't forget, tommorow's your day off from tutoring me." Two muffled "See you"s from the couple later, and he was on his way out.

Since he hadn't known whom to pick up first, he met both young ladies at Ichiraku's ramner, where Teuchi was serving Inoichi some hot sake and miso ramen. After a quick and rather threatening talk from both fathers, the girls were called out. Hearing them come up behind him, Naruto slowly turned with his eyes closed, but when he opened them, all he could do was stare and gasp.

Ino, was dressed in a knee-length purple dress with fine fishnet stockings and golden high heels that strapped onto her ankles. The dress was also sinched in at the waist by a decorative golden belt. The dress had been designed with strategic cut-outs to show off her navel, and apperently most of her back. Lucky for her, shd didn't need a bra yet, so it worked.

A pair of one-inch hoop earrings and a gold bracelet on her right hand were her only other accessories, but the most breathtaking part was how her long hair draped around her body, in front and in back, showing off what assets she did have. On top of that, her bright blue eyes looked at Naruto just as he looked at them both.

Ayame, being older, and a brunette, didn't feel she could pull off such an outfit, but still looked very good in what she did wear. Her hair was pulled back into a pair of cute pigtaiils, showing off her neck and shoulders, which were highly visible thanks to the black spaghetti strap shirt which Ino had altered with a pair of scissors to show off her navel as well.

A calf-length, silver-skirt with a slit up it's right side up to mid-thigh and the same shoes as Ino, but in black, finished up the main part of her attire. But there were little things with Ayame's outfit that caught his eye. Her ears had small studs in them that were made with a blue gemstone the same color of his eyes, and the fact that the night chill showed she wasn't wearing a bra with her near B-cupped assets nearly put him on overload as he took them both in.

Letting their beauties sink in for a moment, he felt light headed and propped himself against a stool. "Naru-kun!" they both shouted before heading over to his side. Raising a hand, he waved to them to calm down. "It's okay you two, honest. I just didn't think you would look so good. I feel very underdressed compared to how beautiful you both looked." He then smiled to them as he stood. A couple of "Awws" from them both, and he soon found himself sharing a three-way hug.

The two fathers cleared their throats, "You better get going, Naruto, and take good care of our daughters," said Teuchi. While Naruto nodded, Inoichi handed him a bottle of sweet sake, a rather descent sized bottle, and the good stuff too.. as Tsunade would've put it. "I trust you know not to take advantage of my little girl, so I'll trust you to have this. I also understand you have learned to Shunshin along with chakra-control exercises?"

"Hai, Inoichi-san. I plan on taking us to my favorite spot for our picnic dinner using that technique, then taking the scenic route down through the safer parts of town, just in case." Inoichi nodded and looked into Naruto's eyes, "And should worse come to worse, what will you do?" Naruto grinned, "I''ll flare my chakra to alert the ANBU and any friends I have nearby and use this," he patted Reijuu-ken on his thigh, "to hold them at bay until help arrives. If need be... Itachi showed me Amaterasu." Inochi's eyes widened, and he nodded. "Have fun then..."

Naruto took the girls' arms in his own and began to Shunshin away when Inoichi finished his statement, causing the three to fall down upon arrival atop the Hokage's monument, blushing brightly as the words "and don't go any further than licking their sweet lillies." rang in their ears, the meaning obvious. Naruto was the first up and quickly helped both girls up who kissed a cheek each before he summoned a set of four shadow clones, two of which he gave the scroll to so they could begin setting out the blanket, pillows, food, and, of course, the sake.

The other two set out a radio and pulled out a guitar which it began to play along to the music that came from the radio, and he began to sing while the other pulled out a flute and began adding to the melodies Taking the hands of both of his girlfriends he began to dance with them as the lyrics poured in.

_**Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
It was love from above, that could save me from hell,  
She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me,   
There were drums in the air as she started to dance,  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands,  
And we sang…**_

Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices rang like the angels sing,  
And singing…  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
(Ay oh ay oh)  
(Ay oh ay oh)  
And we danced on into the night,

Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place,  
You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces,  
We was spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes,  
No room left to move in between you and I,  
We forgot where we were and we lost track of time,  
And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night,  
And we sang…

Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices rang like the angels sing,  
And singing…  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
(Ay oh ay oh)  
(Ay oh ay oh)

And we danced on into the night,  
(Ay oh ay oh)  
(Ay oh ay oh)  
And we danced on into the night,

(solo)  
Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
It was love from above, that could save me from hell,  
She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me,  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance,  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands,  
And we sang…

Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices rang like the angels sing,  
And singing…  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
(Ay oh ay oh)  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh)  
And we danced on into the night,  
(And the voices rang like the angels sing),  
And singing..  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh)  
(Ay oh ay oh)  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh),  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh),  
Singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh),  
And we danced on into the night

When the song ended, the shadow clones resealed the intstruments and put in a cd of soft romantic music while the real Naruto pulled both girls in for a soft, delicate three-way kiss, followed by Ino grabbing him and kissing him more deeply, pressing her tongue into his mouth, determined to find out if Naruto was as good as Washu said. She was happy to find out he was even better. A flustered Ayame giggled only for Ino to pull her in and kiss her the same way before pawning her off onto Naruto.

After such intense kising between the three of them he invited them over to come sit on the pillows and blanket with him, showing off the gourmet food Sasame had helped him make. There were riceballs stuffed with sweet crab, sesame kobe steak skewers with grilled veggies, homemade dessert dumplings filled with spiced apples and decorated with edible flowers, something that Ino appreciated. Of course, sake was also poured out to help calm their nerves.

In fact, as they were sitting, Ino had to confess something. "Umm, Naru-kun, I'm afraid if I sat down I'd ruin one of your pillows... I'm more than just a little moist if you understand what I mean." Blushing, Naruto nodded, only to blush more when Ayame revealed the same. He had known they were aroused from the kissing, he could smell it, but didn't expect them to admit it.

So, he decided to ease their minds. "Ino-chan, Aya-chan... It's okay. I'm turned on also, so don't worry about messing up these pillows because you see... well, don't hate me, but I was going to sleep with them on nights when you're not there and I feel the need to have you near. So, you see, I'd be honored if you sat on them. If they get a little, or a lot wet, I won't mind if you don't hate me."

He looked back and forth between them, then bit his nip nervously when they began whispering to each other. When they separated though, he wondered if he should be afraid, or more turned on, because they were grinning. Then much to his surprise, Ayame pulled up her skirt to reveal a black satin bikini cut pair of panties which were quite damp when she sat down on the pillow. Ino also pulled her dress up showing a gold satin thong which was practically dripping, and when she sat, she wiggled around to spread it about.

Quickly Naruto passed out the sake to try to get things to calm down, and they all drank as they ate, feeding each other the way lovers would. When the food was finished they shared the bottle of sake around, with both girls feeling a little drunk, while naruto at this point was used to it. Turns out 'Lil Washu loved the sake made locally, and she and Tsunade drank nearly every night together, and Mikoto would join them a couple times a week, dragging Naruto along. The last time extra sake was needed as it was a full review of "the birds and the bees" talk involving every woman getting naked, and stripping Naruto too until he could focus and answer all 25 questions correctly.

Knowing they would need a few minutes to get level headed, he moved closer to them while a Kage bunshin sealed away everything but the blanket and their pillows. Pulling them close, Naruto kissed Ayame first, starting with just a few soft pecks, before his tongue danced with hers. When he turned to do the same with Ino, he let his fingers slide up the back of Ayame's top to touch her bare back, the same way he was touching Ino's as he kissed her.

Applying chakra to his fingertips and remembering the pressure points and nerve clusters Tsunade and Washu "drilled" into his head earlier, he began to massage their spines, causing both girls to melt into him, resting their full weight pretty much against him as it turned into another three-way dance of tongues. But there was something that he'd forgotten about this type of massage until he hit the final point at their lower backs, then it hit him like a ton of bricks because at that moment both Ino and Ayame pulled their mouths away and began to moan out loud.

Naruto suddenly remembered that this was the spot he wasn't supposed to touch unless he wanted them to... well.. do what they were doing now... enjoying orgasms so powerful it took him and his bunshin trading off between them, kissing them to keep their screams from reaching the village below. When they slowly came down from cloud nine, he backed off and dismissed his clone.

He began to apologize, but was met with only giggling from the girls. Looking at them confused, they just shook their heads. "Naru-kun, that was the single most romantic thing ever! I can't be mad at you," Ayame reassured him. Ino just stood up and whistled, seeing how soaked the pillow was. It was then to Naruto's suprise she helped Ayame up, and they came over to him, pulling him to his feet and backing him into a tree.

"In your scroll, my Naru-kun, did Tsunade give you a box to put in there that she said you shouldn't open?" asked Ino. When he nodded, she giggled. Ayame then stepped closer, after retrieving the scroll "Would you take it out please? It's our night clothes, as well as a change of panties... just in case this happened," whispered Ayame's cute voice into his ear, making him shiver and moan.

Slowly he brought out the box and resealed the blanket and pillows, but not before giving each a discreet sniff... discreet meaning his nose was at least three feet from them. The girls soon came back wearing their pajamas, carrying a bag with their clothes, and the open box, which they showed him held their wet panties. Blushing brightly they closed the box and Ino sealed it into the scroll for him with some of the blood from his nose before Ayame spoke. "

Naru-koi... Shunshin us right to your room, lock the doors, and use the sound-barrier technique I know Mikoto-san showed you. We need to return the favor, though it won't be oral. We won't do more than your fiances have done..." Then Ino chimed in, "Though we'll let you fondle our breasts while we get you and ourselves off... then let you taste us on each other's fingers and tell you how much you helped by playing with our sensitive little nipples while we take turns licking your juices from our hands and your body... Okay?"

Naruto didn't need to be told or asked twice. They quickly found themselves in his room, and each girl giggled as they quickly locked all of his doors, and Naruto did the handseals to silence the room. The fact that his room went from giggles to silent alerted the other three women, but they knew Naruto wouldn't break any of the rules they'd sat down for him, though Mikoto did find herself slinking into Tsunade's room across the hall, only to find Washu their as well. The two may not have been bi, but they didn't mind watching each other get off while they got themselves off, and right now they needed it.

Soon Naruto's room was dark, save for the artifical light coming from the window looking out at the illuminated waterfall. And just like he had with his fiances, and once or twice with Tsunade, he let himself be stripped by the other two and watched them strip. For their ages, especially compared to his own, he thought they were gorgeous. He even made Ino feel good about her mosquito bite breasts with the attention he gave them... even though it was the same as Ayames.

By morning, they were all sleeping comfortably, though on a different set of sheets, because as it turned out, not only was Ayame a screamer and biter, but Ino was a moaner and squirter. And as far as Naruto was concerned, they both tasted just as good as his other women, and to Ino and Ayame... he was worth the slight embarassment, and hadn't tasted too bad, a thought shared by the others... but they'd share notes later when their Naru-kun was training with Itachi.

The next morning, when Naruto had come down to breakfast with his two girlfriends, and almost definate fiances, by his side, they were greeted by Washu, Mikoto, Tsunade, Shino, and Ayeka clapping and wolf-whistling for them. Blushing they all made it to the table, with Naruto grumbling, "Oh cut it out Shino, we didn't even do oral because I haven't done that with Shu-hime or Koto-hime."

"Yet" replied Washu, Mikoto, and Tsunade. Shino shrugged and Ayeka pouted, "Aww, my future lil nii-san has morals. Seriously though you should try each other out. You might find you like how each other taste." It was then the room filled with giggles. It was Ino who broke the silence, "Just because he hasn't done oral doesn't mean we don't know what each other tastes like. Well, I know what he and Ayame taste like... I wouldn't mind trying 'Lil Washu-chan, Mikoto-san, or Tsunade-sama."

The three older women blushed while Ayeka and even Shino laughed. When Ayame agreed, Tsunade smirked. "If Naruto helps me become young again, us three girls will find out what each other tastes like while Washu and Mikoto deflower him on his wedding night... as they have rightful first and second claim," stated the Sannin, making Naruto groan and begin eating quicker so he could take his dates home before their fathers killed him.

"Well," spoke up Ayame, "While Naruto was showering, alone sadly... since we couldn't trust ourselves... we decided you'll be taking me out on the 14th, and her on the 15th... then both of us again on the 18th. We're going on at least three dates a week, except your first week at the academy." Naruto began to pout, but Ino nuzzled him. "Don't worry... we'll be going out every night that week, with all four... or five of us... if Tsunade wants to come along. I'm sure our fathers can be talked into it."

Naruto blushed, and nodded, then looked to the two girls on either side. "Umm, Ino-chan, Aya-chan... I love you. both very much, and I hope you'll both let me call you my fiances sometime soon. If not though, I'll understand." Both girls giggled at his words and hugged him. "Oh, Naru-kun... Last night made us your fiances in all but name," spoke Ayame softly, letting Ino pick up, "Just let us date you as girlfriends for a few months, then we'll bring it up with our fathers. Okay?"

In response, Naruto just tackled them both, kissing them repeatedly, something which Washu and Mikoto dove into as well, not wanting to be left out by their fiance, occaisionally giving one of the younger girls a chaste kiss, effectively welcoming them into the fold. However, when Tsunade joined in and kissed Ayame making her squirm, and then kissed Ino who idolized her... it was realized quickly by all that Ino was having another intense orgasm. When it let up, Naruto moved over and held her, looking to Tsunade. "You might want to go clean her up and find her some new panties to wear... " Naruto muttered to Tsunade, which left everybody but him, Shino, and Ayeka to say "Again" at the same time, causing our blonde hero to blush.

A/N The song used was Into the Night by Santana feat. Chad Kroeger. Also, I don't condone pedophilia, nor do i care to write about it much. But what lays between Naruto and his minor explorations with these girls and older women is a deep love which only he and they can fully comprehend. It's just the power Naruto has over people. As for Ino planning on having spare undies... it was Tsunade and Washu's ideas because they were teaching him that stuff for this date in particular, though intentionally leaving certain parts hazy due to their tampering and the alcohol... at least until a specific stimuli helped him remember.


	7. Chapter 7

It was early December and Naruto had been on numerous dates with Ino, Ayame, Washu, Mikoto, and combinations thereof. He... well, rather _they_ had tried to get Tsunade to go out on a few dates, but it had been made clear that her interest in Naruto went only as far as his progresson making her young again. And since he'd wrapped up flute lessons with Ayeka, he had tried Ryo-Kisagi's jutsu on her without any success, causing her to pack up and leave.

This had crushed Naruto deeply, and had even caused him to lock himself in his room with nothing to eat or drink, besides tap water from his bathroom faucet, for a couple days... until they got Tsunade herself to come back long enough to knock the door down. What they saw briefly before his trance was broken was Naruto sitting cross-legged, floating on a cushion of chakra in the air, playing a haunting requiem on his flute.

However, when his trance ended, his eyes snapped open and he experienced his first "rage". His eyes, both the blue and the black turned into shuriken-shaped Magekyou Sharingan, and without warning a barrage of Amaterasu was launched, though everybody got away unscathed. Well, almost everybody. Part of Tsunade's right arm and a straight line through her room behind her were vaporised.

Immediately she grasped for her stump and had to call upon her secret weapons for these F.U.B.A.R. situations, calling out, "Infuuin:Kai! (Secret Mark Seal: Release)", which lead to the diamond on her forehead sending out black tendrils down her face... it was almost erotic if not for the blood and flame and missing limb. "Souzousaisei! (Genesis Rebirth)" was the next call, her body regenerating itself quickly, followed by her need to be subdued while Naruto cowered in the corner of his room, repeating over and over, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." They both had to be put out.

When they both came too, a long talk was had. Mainly about how Tsunade brought it on herself by just using Naruto to try to achieve her goal. But it was during that time that the Fobbit inside began howling in laughter, shouting "Of course! Of course!" With all of Naruto's friends, family, stewards, and his stewards family watching, Naruto went into a trance. The first reaction was to move out of the line of fire, the next was to wait for him to come out of it.

After several tense moments, he came too, and grinned. "Now I know why that first jutsu had no effect. We failed to take into account the Infuuin and Souzousaisei... And the only way to work around that is with an ass load of chakra, my own personal orchestra... and a distribution of age since not all can be removed in such a way. Oh, Ryo-Kisagi is a crafty Fobbit."

At those last few words, almost everybody cracked up for a few moments before Tsunade popped the question... well, not that question.. but the one, well two, that were on her mind at the moment. "What do you mean by a distribution of age, Namikaze-san? And why would you still wish to help me?"

Naruto just looked at her, blinking. "I'll answer the first one myself, but can anybody answer the second one for her, other than me?" Mikoto just looked to Tsunade and frowned, "He made you a promise, but unlike you, his promises are never hollow, and hell die trying to keep them. But don't worry about it... we'll find Naruto a new fifth wife so you can bask in youth and go explore you lesbian side with the younger generations of girls."

Tsunade tried to say something in her defense, but could not, as she had just been using Naruto for her shot at getting young and the attractive women of all ages he was bringing in. To her surprise though, Naruto stood up for her. "Now, now, Koto-hime, nobody is perfect, and even she deserves a second chance if she can prove herself. Besides, helping her out will help most of us out."

The collective, "how so" look, was really making Naruto chuckle. "Well, one of the practice techniques that I've been using when we spar and train to refill the chakra for everybody else Fuuton: Soukai Kaze Gasshoudan, (Wind Style: Refreshing Wind Choir), where I use my flute to channel my chakra into the air and diffuse it into multiple bodies at once, will be the basis. Using that on a much larger scale, possibly with a couple hundred Kage Bunshin, I'll use all of my chakra and that of Ryo-Kisagi, within safe parameters, to activate her seal and genesis rebrith, but alter it."

He began toying around with the idea in his head, then nodded. "Okay... this is what'll happen. Me, Tsunade, Koto-hime, Ino-hime, Aya-hime, Sasuke, some girl we can talk into marrying sasuke..." at this sasuke frowned while trying, unsuccessfully to hide a blush, making others think he liked a girl already...

Naruto continued,"Shino, and his two new lovers that he thinks we don't know about... " all eyes went to Kurenai and Anko, who blushed like mad as they were both six years older than him, "Shikamaru, and Hinata... we'll gather in a circle within a dome of chakra and my Fuefuki (Flute Player) Kage Bunshins, where the altered genesis rebirth of Tsunade will affect us all."

Chuckling he kept talking, still, "Essentially, as long as the girl we get for Sasuke is close to his age, we'll all end up with the bodies of strong, healthy 20 year olds for those of us under twenty right now, and about 25ish for those over twenty... roughly speaking. Oh, and the girl for sasuke has to be a kunoichi... chakra pathways are a must. That's why washu and ayeka were left out. Ayame would be left out, but she's learned enough to protect herself from grabby genin."

There was a collective "Wow" with Washu and the Hokage even looking impressed. Naruto shrugged, "The only kicker is, we'll need to wait for us all to be out of puberty, so that means advancing it for some of us. I figure we can do this after the genin exam when we younger ones will all be 16 or close enough to it. Can you wait that long, Tsunade-sama?"

The Slug Sannin sighed, "Well, I suppose I can. Besides, I'll need to help Washu prep for the massive number of chakra exhaustion cases she'll get to help Shizune with since that drastic of a change will blow everybody's chakra. But, I must ask, Naruto, let me try to get to know you and the others so that I can make it up to you and see if I would honestly want to be your wife, if you would still have me?"

Before Naruto could say anything, it was Washu who spoke up, "Of course you silly big-tittied tart! Naruto saw the good in you when he was younger otherwise he wouldn't have made that promise. But anyway, " Her gaze turned to Sasuke, "We saw you blush... who are you sweet on Uchiha-san?"

Now directly in the line of fire, with everybody staring at him, Itachi grinning, and his mom smiling, Sasuke looked up, ready to speak, only to notice his mom had moved from one side of the room to Naruto's lap, but hey, she'd been a Jounin, so it was possible. "Naruto, remember when right after the massacre you told me when we start the Academy I'll probably have a lot of fangirls?"

Naruto odded sagely, curious as to where this would go. "Well, I looked at the ones I already had a couple months ago, and told them I was only interested in strong kunoichi. To my surprise, not even a week later, I found only one of them training, and hard at that. She already is learning the chakra control exercises we do during warm ups."

"Tree or Wall Walking and Water Walking?" asked Mikoto, causing Sasuke to nod and his mother to grin. "Well, Sasuke-kun, who is this girl and have you asked her out yet?" Sasuke blushed brighter, "Yes, we've gone on two dates, and... she's a good kisser. The thing is, most of us already know her from quite a few of the Aburame Debate Nights... Haruno Sakura."

"Wow" everyone pretty much said in union. Sasuke took a page from Naruto's play book, and scratched the back of his head playfully, chuckling. "Well," he began again, "we've spent entire days together when not training, and sometimes training together. I really think this is love, and I was wondering, kaa-san... Naruto... "

Mikoto perked up as did the blonde whose head she was hugging into her chest, "I know our clan merger is a secret, but if Sandaime-sama is willing to help us out to keep it secret... I'd like youto arrange a marriage between Sakura and I...I know they don't have much, as they're not a ninja clan, but she's very smart, and very focused."

They both chuckled, as did Sarutobi, but it was Naruto who spoke up. "That can be arranged. In fact, I think it would be good for you. She's a good girl, Sakura. She'll keep you in check. Now then... Since most of us will be getting married shortly after I pull off this age-change miracle of the millenium, why not throw yours into the mix as well. After all, you're part of the clan... my son."

Up until that point Naruto had Sasuke smiling... but the "my son" bit really ruined the mood for him, and had everybody laughing again. But soon, he joined in too. It was then they decided to call the meeting to a close, with Skikamaru muttering about how troublesome it was to have to come instead of his parents... until Hinata kissed him and shut him up, and Iruka got dragged off to be the bitch of his three women. '_Ahh, the good old days... _' thought Naruto for a moment, '_that's what I'll be saying when I look back on this... I hope._'

Mid-January/Start of Academy

Naruto had been waiting for this day for a long time now. With Shino at his side, a bit more relaxed, but still as logical, they were soon joined by Shibi, Mikoto and Sasuke, Washu in her adult form, and Ayeka. Ino had to go early to make sure she helped her friend Sakura prepare to fight off the fangirls for their men. Naruto and Shino had changed appearance wise again, both having hit a growth spurt, knocking them both to almost 5'7", taller than some genin already graduated.

Shino was wearing black weighted trousers with black open-toed sandals, also weighted. Hell, everything was weighted except his sunglasses. He wore a mesh long-sleeved shirt, and the traditional Aburame overcoat, though it too was black, and he now sported black fingerless gloves with a chormolly steel alloy plate on the back of each.

Naruto wore a similar outfit, except that he wore close-toed sandals which were almost like boots in that they climbed up to his mid shin tying with strong laces, but held a split-toe almost like those fake ninja in old television movies that civilians enjoyed when there were far fewer ninja. The other two minor differences were a shorter collar, and wrap-around glasses.

The final difference was the material... it remained black as long as he pumped chakra into it, but the moment he stopped, it would take on an appropriate camoflauge pattern. This of course, was Washu's invention. Both brothers carried hidden weapons, but like always Naruto carried the Reijuu-ten, only this time in a red gem Washu had implanted in his palm. She had, in the last couple weeks, implanted a few, preparing for when she could release Ryo-Kisagi but let Naruto keep his power.

The gems would be needed to control that power, and if need be, summon the Ankoku Megami Shuyoku (Darkness Goddess Wings), an armor that rivaled the Light Hawk Wings from her previous home dimension that she'd left once all that she'd loved had moved on with their lives. In her mind, they had a good 150 years together, give or take a few.

Entering the Academy, both Shino and Naruto snickered, as Iruka appeared to have been mauled a few times over, but was grinning like a cheshire cat. He gave the boys a nod. But as soon as Sasuke appeared, the fangirls threw themselves to the front, only to be intercepted by Sakura, Ino, and a wave of killing intent from Mikoto.

When it died down and the girls returned to their seats, Ayeka gave Shino a kiss and walked out with Shibi, Sakura and Sasuke shared a kiss and went to take a seat, and then the big surprise hit, an older woman with blonde hair escorted a girl that some recognized from the ramen bar in. "Greetings Tsunade-sama" spoke Iruka who bowed his head, and recieved a friendly wave.

The students obviously were in shock that a Sannin was there, but wondered why... at least until Ayame glomped Naruto and gave him a kiss on the lips. Breaking away she stepped back saying, "Give 'em hell Naru-kun." Then Tsunade leaned over and kissed him softly on the forehead, before taking off her necklace, putting it around his neck. "This has been a curse to all who have worn it... My Grandfather, the Shodaime owned this, and all who wore it but me have died. I know you'll break the curse. You have all the luck in the world."

Some stared in awe, but the nosebleeds soon came as Washu pushed Naruto into the chalkboard and gave him a kiss that visibly had his toes curling. When she pulled back, Mikoto laughed and then to the surprise of others, did the same thing. "Kaa-san!" protested Sasuke, but when she pulled away, she smirked. "Sasuke-kun, can I not show a little affection to your future father-in-law."

Almost the entire room, save those in the know, facefaulted, while Ino laughed and gave Naruto a kiss. "Come, let's get to our seats, Naru-kun." He nodded and looked back, "See you later, Shu-hime, Koto-hime, Aya-hime, and Tsunade-chan" The long procession of Naruto lovers that had come to see him off to his first day found themselves blinking as Naruto and Ino sat next to Sasuke and Sakura, with Shino on oneside, and the now official Shikamaru and Hinata on the other, taking up the entire first row.

It was then Iruka stood up, grinning... a few more fresh scars on his face. "I, am Umino Iruka, but from now on you'll be calling me Iruka-sensei. When my assistant shows up, you'll call him Mizuki-sensei, or Miz-uke-sensei. I don't care what you call the little bitch." Okay, he had the classes attention... and apparently Kiba's sister was rubbing off on him.

Kiba thought with the man who'd just married his sister and two others as his teach, he'd get through no problem. Until Iruka dropped the bomb. "Just to be fair with you all, I, along with Aburame Shino, and Nara Shikamaru... please raise your hands, " which both did, which suprised Chouji who sat behind Shikamaru, not having him seen his lazy friend lay his head down at all today. Iruka continued...

"We are the Stewards of the Namikaze Clan, which has one last member, Namikaze Naruto. Naruto was the one you saw get tongue raped by 4 girls and gifted by the Sannin Tsunade. Now, this does not mean I'll giving him special treatment. In fact, I'll be harder on him, his other Stewards, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, and Yamanaka Ino, than I will the rest of you, by order of both the Sandaime and the Council, at the Namikaze's request."

All the students not in line with Naruto and his extended family, as his stewards', their women, and the Uchihas were his family in his mind, looked to him in awe. Iruka cleared his throat. "What being his Steward means is that asside from being trained into the dirt by him and with him, we are to protect him from anything and anybody that may attack him without cause. You can challenge him, but if he turns you don't, don't attack, or he will likely kill you if we don't first."

The rest of the day went rather normal for academy students, though after every topic, Naruto and his row of family and Stewards were tested orally, or had something random thrown at them during the testing to keep his stewards and the Uchiha ready. Surprisingly, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata were doing a fair bit of deflecting too. Yet all day nobody saw Mizuki until they showed up to Taijutsu practice.

It was then that two giant shuriken were tossed at him, one of which was deflected by kunai tossed by Shikamaru and Shino, while the other Sasuke deflected, only to find a third hidden one in its shadow. Iruka moved swiftly when Naruto's own kunai bounced off this shuriken, which only served to slow it down, piercing Iruka in the back, but apparently not hiting anything too vital.

Mizuki dropped out of the trees and drew a sword, beside him was a man that all of them recognized as Rokushu Aoi, and the blade in his hand as the Raijin, the Nidaime's stolen blade. Naruto growled, "Girls, Shikamaru, get the class and Iruka out of here, and summon ANBU" They didn't want to go, but when he took off his glasses, they saw the Mangekyou in both the blue and black eyes, and quickly ran for it, knowing that two men would die, and soon.

"Sasuke, you take Mizuki. I know you can handle him, and you may awaken your Sharingan. Me and Shino will take Aoi." Naruto spoke softly before charging towards both his supposed instructor and the nukenin. Mizuki snarled, "You'll die here and now demon!" only to find himself being kicked in the back towards Shino, compliments of a shunshin from Sasuke, which let a chakra-laced punch from Shino send Mizuki into the woods with Sasuke in pursuit.

Aoi smirked as he dodged Naruto's first two punches and kicks, "Nice, your charge was a good distraction. If the Uchiha is good enough to take out Mizuki, then I'll have to work quickly so I can claim the bounty on you from Iwa. At least it won't be split two ways. The Raijin roared to life in his hand, grazing Naruto who growled out, finding out that his speed wasn't quite A-class yet much to his dismay.

"Amaterasu!" Naruto shouted, sending that hateful black fire at Aoi, who dodged... right into a swarm of Kikai bugs, which began to drain his chakra. Growling he swatted as many as he could before zeroing in on Shino and throwing his umbrella at him. Shino dodged, but only saw the ninja wire connected to it when it was too late. A quick tug and some chakra forced it open into the air, raining poison senbon upon Shino.

He managed to dodge most, but enough hit him that his Kikai had to return, while others ran to fetch poison drawing bugs from the Aburame Compound which had probably already been alerted by the few kikai that stuck to the girls and other Stewards.

Naruto got angry, and therefore got sloppy, shooting wave after wave of black fire at Aoi who then took Shelter behind Shino, forcing Naruto to stop. Aoi grinned and swung the blade down, but was caught almost before it was too late by Shikamaru's kagemane no jutsu, but the blade had touched shino, causing severe electricution of his colony and himself. Aoi flared his chakra and overpowered the jutsu of Shikamaru who wasn't as well trained, slashing at him with the Raijin, only to find itself parried by blood red blade, not of chakra, but still of energy.

Looking up to the source, he saw the demonchild, who no longer manifested the Mangekyou, but rather, blood red slitted eyes. "Meet Reijuu-ten, the Aketora! (Sacred Beast Sword, the Bloody Tiger) I wasn't any good with it until recently, when Katsuhito Masaki-sama was awakened... you may not know him, but you'll get a kick out of what he taught me."

With a burst of red chakra which many felt, though not for it's malevolance... because there was none, but for it's sheer power, Naruto forced it to his limbs and began his dual with Aoi. Soon ANBU appeared, as did Tsunade, Shizune, and others... but they dared not interefere at the behest and warning of Washu... "He's preparing to take his first kill, and any who deny it to him, will take it's place."

Sasuke, with his Sharingan active, walked out of the forest holding a bloody Kunai and Mizuki's head. His mother rushed to his side, but he showed her he was fine, just tired... and pressured her to watch Naruto's fight with him. Shikamaru was soon joined by the girls while the class watched on in both horror and fascination. It was then Aoi made his biggest mistake. "I see you have some pretty girls tending to your stewards... when I kill you, I'll kill the Aburame and slit the throat of the big-tittied bimbo trying to heal him."

With a flash of red, the hand holding Raijin was severed and the blade released, which Naruto caught as the nuke-nin screamed and held his stump. "I should probably kill you with the Raijin which you stole.. but I think I'll give it to Shino if they let me. Or I could burn you to death with Amaterasu... or torture you with Tsukiyomi before giving you to Ibiki... but then I wouldn't find out what my newest kenjutsu technique did to an oppenent." spoke Naruto in an icy tone.

Aoi tried to turn and run but was confronted with a wall of Kage Bunshins that held him in place. Rushing forward Naruto leapt into the air, the blade being swung downward as he screamed out. "Namikaze-Ryu: Ekishou Jikashoukyaku!(Namikaze Style: Liquid Crystal Inferno)" The blade exploded downwards into thousands of blood red particles piercing into Aoi in controlled chaos before exploding with heat, burning him from the inside out, leaving only the head in tact, though scorched.

When Naruto landed, his blade reformed then disappeared into the hilt, and the hilt into his hand. Stumbling from the exhaustion of that last attack and the fact he took a life, he did what Sasuke had done when he took Mizuki's head, though nobody but Sasuke and his mother who could smell it knew... He threw up. It was then the Hokage and Washu came to comfort Naruto. Moving closer, each with their heads presented to the Hokage, Itachi patted them both on the shoulder, saying softly, "I am proud of you both."

Others would've liked to have comforted them, but only the elder Uchihas, Sarutobi, Washu, Sakura, and Ino were available. Hinata was checking on Shikamaru who was experiencing some weird feedback from having his jutsu overpowered, but he was okay, Shizune was healing Iruka, Tsunade and Shibi were healing Shino, and the class was being taken asside by ANBU who would keep an eye on them until the Hokage could talk to them all.

Softly, Naruto asked for water, as did Sasuke. They were quickly given some to wash their mouths out, and neither were suffereing other than for a few cuts on sasuke that were superficial, and a burn mark from the Raijin's graze on Naruto's arm, but that was disappearing. They were just tired. Naruto was assured that both he and Sasuke, along with the other stewards would gain A-rank mission pay for this, but they all agreed to split the bounty on Aoi's head with Naruto's unwavering determination.

Slowly, he approached Shibi and Tsunade, frowning. "How is Shino? Will he be okay?" Both looked up to Naruto and smiled, nodding. "Yes, he's just fine now. He just needs rest.." spoke Tsunade, with Shibi tacking on, "and his colony needs replinishing." It was then Tsunade's eyes landed on the Raijin. "My granduncle's sword... I'm glad to see it again."

Naruto nodded. "Tsunade, I know the bingo book said you had listed it as pretty much finders keepers if one from Konoha took him down, and I'd really like to give it to Shino, but... A part of me wants to make sure that's okay with you. If not, I'll gladly give it back to you." Tsunade smiled and leaned up, kissing him on the cheek. "Don't worry about it... " Her fingers curled around it's hilt, taking it from Naruto's hand and moving it into Shino's hand, causing his uncovered eyes to widen. All he could say was, "Thank you, nii-san" Naruto just nodded.

The Hokage soon joined them with Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, and Mikoto in tow. The Hokage chuckled at the scene, but then spoke seriously, "We need to talk to the other students, but since everybody's alright now, I'm sending you, Naruto, and your family home for the rest of the day, and until you've healed, physically and emotionally. You should talk about your first kills, Naruto and Sasuke..."

"He's right, " The voice was of MItarashi Anko, one of the candidates for ANBU in the torture and interrogation department, and Shino's taijutsu and ninjutsu teacher. But next to her were Yuuhi Kurenai, his genjutsu trainer which he had only just started with, and Ayeka his girlfriend. Kurenai then spoke up. "Anko and I made our first kills early too, and we're willing to talk a little later, when you're ready... but for now.. "

The conversation ended with Shino being smothered by all three women, causing Naruto to laugh and the Hokage to blink in disbelief. "I knew Ayeka would work her magic on them." said Naruto. The Hokage and Tsunade both blinked and had one word come out of their mouths at the same time. "Huh?"

Naruto grinned, "My brother may be only a little bit older than me, but, he's already lost his virginity, though they've sworn off anymore sex til they get married.. and as my Steward, he's entitled 3 wives. But just like with Iruka, the one chose the other two." Shino was flustered. Naruto grinned wider, "Oh don't look like that nii-san... I've seen you stare at them. Hell I've seen Ayeka stare at them. Besides, you all have something in common. You're all misunderstood for things beyond your control."

Shino started to give him a look until Ayeka purred. "We'll tell you later, but for now, let's let these two new future Aburame wives, the Hokage, and Itachi-san get us home." She just looked up to Naruto and smiled, "Boy, Naru-san... If Itachi gets a girl then you'll have a 6-way wedding, with each of you taking your vows."

Naruto laughed. "True, but Shikamaru's only got one fiance for now, though JIraiya is negotiating for the hand of the Kazekage's daughter, a pretty blonde... but very troublesome by his standards, and I heard he rescued a foul-mouthed redhead who likes playing the flute as much as I do from Orochimaru. If she comes with him, they could both marry you, Shikamaru..."

Shikamaru groaned. Hinata blinked, then looked to Naruto before taking out a scroll, and unsealed a picture, "This is the Kazekage's daughter right? She's a year older than us... but she's pretty." Naruto nodded. "I was just about to show you her picture... though I didn't know you swung that way Hina-chan." She blushed and nodded, Shikamaru muttered something about wishing he'd stayed in bed.

It was then Naruto unsealed a photo from one of his hidden scrolls from Jiraiya, "This is the girl.. Tayuya... she's, wow, three years older than us. But she doesn't look too bad." Shikamaru took the picture and looked at it with Hinata who began to squirm and get a nose bleed, as did Shikamaru. Shikaku and Hiashi chuckled before Shikaku said, "I don't think those too could be too troublesome, eh Shika? You may end up whipped, but you'll be happier for it."

Shikamaru then did a very un-Nara like thing, he stood up with Hinata and shrugged saying plainly, "Fuck it. I think they're hot, Hinata thinks they're hot... if I have to put up with one being bossy and the other saying rude things, then at least I'll have Hina-chan there with me to help work out any kinks... and maybe come up with something kinkier."

This of course lead to Shikamaru almost being killed by Hiashi, but the rest were shunshined away to the Nara compound, and by the time Hiashi got there, he'd cooled off. It would be a week before any but Iruka returned to class. Even though nothing was wrong with the girls, the Hokage and council decreed it would not be held against them since they were helping the boys recover.


	8. Chapter 8 Lemon Alert

The morning sun broke over the horizon, and the two who had killed the day before were talking softly with their loved ones. Somepoint during the night, after a shower to get rid of the stench of sex, Shino and his three fiances had joined Naruto and Sasuke in the training room. Shikamaru and Hinata came as well, though they had apparently forgotten to shower, yet not even Hiashi would admonish them. Shikamaru had come close to being killed, and his daughter was doing what she thought was right. 

Hell, even that night Sakura had dragged Sasuke away for two hours. At least they took showers though. Mikoto and Washu had tried getting Narutoto come and let them ease his pain. Washu even went so far as to offer to have Ayame and Ino come over too and them all share his first time. But no, he refused. He just wanted to talk about it and said he'd discuss sex another time.

Sasuke was getting ready to talk about killing Mizuki, starting from the time they entered the forest. It was during this that a pre-arranged signal was given by Washu to Itachi who made shadow clones that henged into Washu, Mikoto, Ino, Ayame, Tsunade, Iruka, Yuugao, Hana, and Shizune, while one remained Itachi in order for him to Shunshin them to a part of Washu's lab where he sat with the others. Washu smiled and said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you the design for the GNL-NSG 6.9..."

As they looked at the plans, Washu outlined the strategy, pointing out that Iruka, Yuugao, and Shizune would have to implement it in a few weeks time before the first midterm, since it would not be right for Hana to take a role as that would either scar her brother forever... or make him an incest freak. Neither were viable. However, she would be able to walk Naruto to lunch that day under Hokage's order, as Tsunade already black-mailed the old man into it, not that he minded.

Meanwhile, back with Sasuke... 

Looking at the others, he spoke softly. "The only reason I was able to beat Mizuki was because of Naruto, and to an extent, the things he learned from Washu." All eyes followed Sasuke's hand as he pulled out what appeared to be a demon windmill shuriken but with serated teeth on the outter spine going from the tip and along the spine one third of the way. The metal was also completely black with the exception of bloodred edges... and to the trained eye, it was three inches shorter than it should've been.

Unfurling it, it was shown to have five blades, not four, and the inner ring, along which all pivoted and locked into place, reacted to a ring upon his finger, and used his chakra to cause it to spin at insane speeds. Sasuke then amazed them all by flinging it out over their heads, causing them to duck, but when they didn't hear it hit aything, they looked up and behind them, noticing the impossible... it was sitting their rotating without chakra strings or anything to guide it. 

He then with a mild gesture sent it flying through a training dummy on the other side, taking it's head off before coming around front. Sasuke took a deep breath. "Itachi, if you would, I'd appreciate it you'd throw those blunted kunai at me like you would in a spar. Smiling the clone of Itachi did so, having kept the real tools, and tossed them out. However, before they could reach the blade came and intercepted, deflecting one away from the others and slicing up the rest. 

Sasuke then looked to Sakura, "Sakura, my love, do you trust me?" Nervously she nodded and stood up when he motioned her to do so. "Close your eyes. And don't move... " She closed her eyes and though shakey at first, became stark still when she heard the blade nearing her. In face she could feel it cutting at her hair. 

After a few second it flew back to Sasuke's hand and refolded. "You look much prettier now Sakura. Short hair is much nicer. When she opened her eyes, she blinked, and soon she was being offered a mirror to look into, finding that it did indeed look wonderful upon her. It was Sarutobi who spoke up. "Just what kind of weapon is that."

Naruto grinned, "It's a chakra aligned weapon that only Sasuke or somebody he trusted, could use. It's based off of the demon windmill shuriken and ancient glaive of The Beast's Era. I call it "Ankoku Megami no Godouyoku" or Five Rotorblades of the Darkness Goddess". AnGo for short." The eyes of all widened, and when this info was relayed back to the scheming girls, they were even more impressed, and determined to bed him soon. even if they had to do it publically and one at a time.

"Anyway," Sasuke interjected, "This is what saved me from his fuuma shuriken and most of his kunai and regular shuriken. When it got close range I tried a few katon jutsus to spread the gap, but he crashed through and pinned my hands. Thankfully I had enough movement to call the AnGo to my hand, had it retract and using the momentum from its retraction, let it swing and tear into his side, when he jumped back in pain, I moved forward and swung... taking his life, and his head." Sasuke's eyes lowered, and soon Sakura was in his lap, hugging and kissing him. Not five minutes later Sasuke was being dragged out to his room, leaving an awkward situation.

It was around that time the girls, iruka, and the real itachi traded places with their counterparts and were about to wrap things up when Inuzuka Tsume and Kiba arrived, and with them were Akimichi Chouza and his son Chouji. Sarutobi chuckled and smiled, "What brings you all out here. It's not often we have every clan represented at something that is not a council meeting." Tsume sighed and Chouza looked down, but it was Kiba who spoke.

"Hokage-sama, the parents of the other children, they took us asside, and as my mother put it, broke every law you had about Naruto, trying to get us to stay away from him." Sarutobi's eyes widened in fury and several others grimaced, but Chouji spoke up then to calm them down. "It's okay... the wicked cool ANBU guy in the Tora mask came in and killed all them who did so, the rest though, said they were pulling out of the academy. But me and Kiba discussed it with our families and we'd like to say, well..."

Kiba and Chouji looked at each other, then smiled at Naruto, "We're behind you all the way!" both exclaimed at the same time. Naruto slowly got up and walked over to them both, grabbing them up in the classic manhug, but not the gay version a pair of green spandex wearing freaks do. "Thanks you two... though this means there will be only nine of us now in Iruka's class. Iruka grinned "Don't worry Naruto, me and the Hokage planned for this contingency and 9 is the perfect number. If Washu will do for these two and the others what she did for you and Shino, we'll be able to focus more on each of you individually and work on your teamwork, but that will happen when you're commissioned as Tokubetsu Genin.

All of those there blinked, even Sasuke and Sakura had thrown on robes to come out looking at them, wanting to know what the deal was. The Hokage leaned back in a chair and pulled out his pipe, and looked around, "Do any mind if I enjoy my pipe?" They all shook their heads and the Hokage used a small katon jutsu to light it before puffing away. "The idea, my young students, was to get nine geniuses of hard work together... and that would be you in this case, and drill them into the ground with training, sending them on D-rank missions while still in the academy, and having them work as a 9 genin cell with 3 jounin instructors. That way they could be split up as needed, or sent en force if that was needed too, and they all know each other inside and out."

Leaning back and kicking his feet up, he sighed. "Washu already used a device to teach Shino and Naruto all the basics of being a ninja, including chakra control techniques, before they joined. Now that's been expanded to cover the entire course load. The same could be applied to all of you, allowing Iruka to train you one on one in up to 3 specialties, with help from friends and other senseis of course. If you all agree, and your parents agree... we'd have to move you all into one compound. The new Namikaze and Uchiha compound should work." Kiba looked at Naruto who gave him a "I'll tell you later" look in return.

"Yeah and we need to get Naruto laid... he has four or five gorgeous women wanting to screw his brains out but he says no. Baka, even Chouji and Kiba are getting prime, grade-A pussy!" cried out Ino from desperation. To Naruto's defense, Chouji and Kiba did mention that Naruto was responsible for them having those girlfriends anyway. Just as everybody was about to leave, Iruka ran over to the Hokage and whispered. "Everybody, your training as the nine does not begin until a week after sasuke and naruto return. The first day will be sex ed, ninja style... Kiba you're excused though."

"Yes!" cried Kiba, only to be shot down by "Only because Iruka will be demonstrating on all of his wives, including Hana." Hana giggled and Kiba turned green. Tsume grinned, "Don't worry Kiba, me and Tsunade will give you the TALK personally and use some charts to give you the same education." Kiba passed out, praying he wouldn't wake up, but it didn't matter, Akamaru was sitting on his face, teabagging him, while Kuromaru and Hana's triplets dragged him back to their compound.

That night though, when Naruto sat down with all four of his beloved fiances to talk about his kill, they were joined Tsunade, whom was conciously trying to make it up to him, though unsure if she loved him or not, was still waiting to see. She had a couple years left to figure it out. There talk was short, about his actions, and his temporary loss of cool. What it boiled down to was simply "It was him or me. If I let him hurt my precious people, I'd be letting them down, when I promised I'd keep them safe. I never break my word, that's my Nindo."

As they all got ready for bed, Naruto spoke to Mikoto, "Tell your lazy son Sasuke to quit plowing Sakura's field and meet me at school tomorrow. Nodding she giggled to herself then went to talk to the other girls, and clue Sasuke in on what was going on. When he found out, he grinned, knowing this would be good. Creepy, but good.

The next morning at school all the boys were waiting there somewhat nervously, and wondering where the girls were. Well, all the boys but Kiba whom was suffering the worst fate possible... a discussion on safe sex and choosing mates carefully by his mom, great aunt, grandmother, and two grandpas, one of whom showed him a video of Kuromaru and his old mate as an example... the poor soon to be Tokubetsu Genin would never be the same.

Back in class, the door slid open and in came Sakura, Ino, and Hinata wearing schoolgirl outfits that were so... revealing... that even Shino had a nosebleed from them. And to make matters worse, in came Hana, Yuugao, and Shizune in the same outfits. Now, they'd all seen schoolgirls in slutty uniforms before... they were boys before, and had the non-nude pinups in their rooms, but these blew those out of the water.

The checkered, pleated skirts were so short that you could see that each girl and woman was wearing white cotton panties with lace that matched the socks around their shoes, and exteremely thin white tops which were tight on each girl, even Sakura, showing off that she did indeed have a nice, pert little rack for her age, and the nipples of all of them were clearly visible. Throw in the fact that they were only buttoned up just to the point on cleavage, and the room was suddenly full of wood, of a sort.

Iruka coughed and looked to the class before unsealing several boxes of tissues and some towels for the girls, along with wet-naps to clean up with. When they looked at him, he grinned. "We weren't kidding when we said we'd show you everything, so for the next six hours, you'll be watching me and my wives go at it. So as to be fair, you're allowed to masturbate if it gets too bad, and don't worry, nobody here will judge you, right guys and girls?" 

When all shook their heads, Iruka began his lesson on oral with Shizune, on both giving and recieving, and for the most part, the girls were the only ones rubbing themselves. And for some reason, they were all around him, letting him smell their arousal and hear every little whimper. It was when they got to doggy style and anal with hana that most guys lost it and almost everybody but shino and Naruto were getting themselves off. 

Finally though, when it got into BDSM, Role Play, and 3 and 4 ways with Yuugao and the other two, even Shino was losing it, and joined the others in release. By the end of the day, Naruto alone had survived, but the females all noticed a very sizable tent in his pants. When he got home, after limping all the way there with a slight nosebleed, he immediately went to his room to take care of things, but as soon as he closed and locked the door, the lights came on.

The problem there? He wasn't the one who did it. Turning slowly, his jaw dropped. There was Washu and Mikoto, wearing the same schoolgirl outfits, only with a twist. That twist was that they were wearing no panties and Naruto could see the red, inflamed lips of the two highly aroused older women. "Naru-kun," Washu spoke softly as she leaned back on his bed, rubbing at her moist lips, "Do you want to come and give me a kiss and let me and Koto-chan take care of that pesky virginity problem?

On auto-pilot it seemed, Naruto climbed into bed and began kissing Washu deeply, their hands exploring each others bodies for the first real time as their tongues battled more fiercely than ever before. Slowly Naruto began undressing Washu, but she wasn't having any of that. She and Mikoto ripped their own clothes off, literally, and proceeded to do the same to him. With all three nude, Naruto was blushing beyond any shade of pink even Sakura could dream of.

Giggling, Washu smiled to him. "Are you ready Naruto? Because we are... we're so tired of waiting." Her fingers lightly brushing over his chest kept causing him to moan as he kissed at her. It was then Mikoto turned his head and kissed him deeply, bringing his hands to bup both hers and Washu's breasts before she pulled away and began trailing kisses down his chest and abs. 

Washu nearly purred and looked to Naruto, "Koto-chan's just going to make you feel a little better and then I, your Shu-hime, am going to take your virginity." Naruto was about to ask what she meant by "make him feel a little better" when suddenly he felt something hot and wet on his shaft and his eyes bulged out. Taking this chance, Washu straddled his head, and instantly his lessons from Iruka today paid off as his tongue soon had Washu moaning.

In the next room over, however, Ino, Ayame, and Tsunade were watching young Naruto have his first and second woman... at the same time, while they got to watch without him knowing. At least not yet. For now they settled on helping please each other, and Tsunade's heart caught up to her mind. Naruto would be hers if she was lucky. Thankfully for them, while there room was made to keep noises from getting out, but it did nothing to stifle the noise of Naruto and Washu cumming at the same time.

Uchiha Mikoto was absolutely in heaven when the boy came, but, he came so much that she couldn't swallow it all, and much of it ended up on her chin and breasts. When Washu saw this she began licking and sucking Mikoto clean, not caring that neither of them was bi. She just wanted to taste her fiance. At seeing this, not only did Naruto get hard again, but both girls and Tsunade had their own screaming orgams in the next room; the kind that makes a person retarded happy for a minute or two.

As Washu lowered herself onto Naruto, his entire body stiffered for a moment as the new experience overwhelmed him. However, with it having been literally thousands of years since she last "got some" Washu was quick to reach her own climax while Mikoto distracted Naruto by urging him to suckle on her nipples. She kept talking dirty to him, speaking softly into his ear so he could hear her over Washu's screams.

When it seemed Washu was calming down from the quickfire orgasms and was working him for real, Mikoto positione herself over his face, and soon learned just how much of a natural the kid was with his tongue. 'Mmm, like father like son' she thought to herself pervertedly about the brief interlude she had with the Yondaime when he was recovering from chakra exhaustion after slaughtering Iwa's forces, and she, being in the bed next to his with only a few cuts and a stab wound to her good arm that would put her out for a while. After some brief flirting she found herself being penetrated yet once again. 

Snapping back to reality she realized Washu was shaking uncontrollably on the verge of a large climax, only to realize she was about there too. Pulling his mouth free from the wet lips of Mikoto, he moaned to them both, saying softly, "I love you both, my himes," before returning to licking Mikoto with passion. Those words though were enough to set off both women, with Washu squeezing down on him so hard that he had no choice but to cum, his body shaking with spasms of his second climax, while Mikoto literally gushed, glazing his face like a donut.

When Washu fell off of Naruto her legs were spread and pointing towards the women watching. As they saw Naruto's seed leaking out of her they all began to cum again, but this time they were using toys that Tsunade was nice enough to share. Between looking at the cream dripping from Washu, Naruto's glazed face, and the fact he was still as hard as a kunai had them drooling.

When Mikoto slid down onto him though, she moved slowly, and said something that made the 3 in the next room drop the dildos and grab the triple-headed vibrating dildo for those kinky lesbian and bisexual get togethers. It was a lovely toy Tsunade picked up in Tanzuku town of all places, she mused as the girls all took their places. What was said? Thankfully Naruto did a double take and asked her to repeat it. "What!?"

Mikoto giggled, slowly sliding up and down on him. "I said, Naru-koi.. I'm ovulating right now, and with the special fertility enhancement drugs I've been taking that Tsunade-sama and Shu-chan designed... I have an almost 100 percent chance of getting pregnant, and giving birth to the first member of the new Namikaze Uchiha clan. That is... if you want too. I mean, you'd have a four year old at the time you wished to marry all of us. You'd probably have knocked up Shu-chan if she were capable of getting pregnant by our kind... not that we'd love her odd self any less. So... what do you say Naru-kummmph!"

Mikoto was cut off as Naruto bolted up and kissed her deeply, only to roll her over and lean her into the headboard. It was from that point on that for the next 8 hours, Naruto thoroughly used up not only Washu and Mikoto, but Tsunade as well when she came bursting in, pretending to wonder what the hell that banging noise was. However, he wasn't fooled. He smelled his other two fiances on her and called them out. When they limped to him, he smiled and comforted them, telling them to rest until morning. Well, it just so happened morning was 5 am, and they both got theirs, leaving both even sorer yet more fulfilled than ever.

It was then around noon, after a brief lunch, that the Hokage lead the rest of "The 9" to Washu's lab, where she gave them al the works, along with Iruka so he'd know everything they did, course wise. Of course a few jutsus, both family and otherwise, were thrown in. Then leading them back to the Aburame main compound, where Sasame made a delicious meal that would stuff even all the akimichi present, they were named Tokubetsu Genin.

The rest were then lead to the dorms where those who were engaged were put with their fiances, and those who only had girlfriends were told they could have them over any time. When Kiba spotted Ayame, Kurenai, and Anko sunbathing nude, a sight which had become frequent, he turned to Shino and shook the boy's hand saying, "You are a god amongst your peers. Well, you and Naruto."

It was then Naruto remembered something. "Oh yeah, Shikamaru... Just thought I'd give you a headsup warning. Jiraiya is coming back to Konoha in a couple months, and he'll be escorting not only that girl Tayuya, but the Kazekage, his two sons... one of whom is a container like me, only without the experiment gone wrong that ate the original..." At this Washu glared and pouted while Naruto continued, 

"And your other now official fiance, the Kazekage's daughter, Temari. She and Tayuya will be moving in with you and Hinata. I'll be responsible for finding a 2nd fiance for Gaara, their jinchuriki, since he's already got one named Matsuri, and a lover or two for Kankuro since he's bi."

Shrugging, he moved along, "Gaara also said he'd like to join in on the ritual I told you guys about when it happens, which means we'll be needing another older person to level it out. Personally, I don't know who yet... maybe your parents Shikamaru?" Naruto smiled at the lazy boy, but stopped in his tracks when a pair of ANBU escorted a hysterical Nara Yoshino to see the Hokage. At once Naruto and Shikamaru's eyes widened as they spoke, "Tou-san/Shikaku-san" and ran to the Hokage and Shikamaru's mother, both boys hugging her. The look on the Hokage's face though... they knew he was dead.


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto, Tsunade, Mikoto, Shikamaru, and Hinata sat in the Hokage's office, each of them steeling their resolve with a little bit of sake. Washu had heard and went to get the others, and start moving them into the Namikaze/Uchiha compound which laid within the land confines of the Aburame. She also was the one to tell them the sad news. It was shortly after that Itachi joined them in the office, and the normally stoic boy gave Nara Yoshino a hug to help calm her mind.

Tsunade let out a soft sigh, "Yoshino-san, considering the circumstances, and the fact that your son is moving into the compound with all of us, why don't you join us. You can use mine or even Mikoto's room, and the other one of us will either bunk up with another girl or join Naru-kun, since his bed's big enough." Yoshino's red eyes looked up to Tsunade with a confused look. "How would you..." Tsunade's blush, as well as Mikoto's said it all. "Oh..."

"Please," began Mikoto, "don't think bad of us. None of Iruka's class are virgins, and two have already taken their first lives. If the Daimyo and council accepts the Hokage's and Naruto's idea for the Rookie Nine, then they will be on par with ANBU at 16 when they graduate." Yoshino nodded, tears still welled up in her eyes. "I just hope that Shikamaru stays safe... he's already almost as good as his father is... was... but I don't want him to die."

"Kaa-san..." Shikamaru spoke softly and hugged her, but was startled when Naruto stood up and quickly drew a kunai which he held over empty saucer he'd been sipping sake from. "Nara Yoshino, kaa-sama of Nara Shikamaru, I, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, swear on the blood of the Yondaime Hokage and my Kaa-San, Uzumaki Kushina, Red Death of Whirlpool... the blood that flows through my veins... that I will protect not only Shikamaru and my other teammates alive, but will protect you, my extended family, and my fiances with my life."

With that being said, Naruto slashed his palm with the kunai and let his blood flow into the saucer, only to have Itachi take the Kunai and swear the same, only in the name of the Uchiha blood, which was followed by Tsunade, and even Hinata. Yoshino began to weep again, this time in happiness and hugged them all. Soon though, there was a knock at the door, followed by Washu and Kakashi coming in. Naruto looked up to Washu, "First of all... we need to get everybody weapons. Not just the Rookie Nine, but our likely senseis two. Secondly, is everybody moved in well enough."

Washu, being in her adult form, nodded. "We made it all okay, but a messenger bird arrived.. and well... " she trailed off and looked to Kakashi whom was holding two scrolls. "These came from the Iwa Nuke-nin who slayed Shikaku-sama... Ishigaki Nobu (Note: Ishigaki means stonewall). He sends his regrets at killing Shikaku, swearing that he only attempted to incapacitate him, and offers his deepest regrets to the Nara family and all of Konoha." This raised several brows.

The Hokage looked to the other scroll, recognizing it as a storage/summoning scroll. "And just what is in that scroll Kakashi?" The now ex-ANBU Captain unrolled it revealing the weapons that Shukaku had used in battle and note saying they belonged to his family. Also was a second scroll. "This other scroll within the first, contains a large quantity of rare volcanic stone found only in Iwa... which, if heated hot enough, melts into kokuyouseki (obsidian/volcanic glass). He wishes for us to use it to make a proper memorial for Shukaku."

Though Shikamaru, and Yoshino were shaking with both anger and sadness, they held a bit of respect for this nuke-nin who showed such compassion for a fallen, worthy foe. Kakashi sighed, "It's just a shame we don't have a forge hot enough to melt it at the moment." Itachi pivoted and looked to Kakashi, "You forget something, Hatake-san." The silver-haired Jounin blinked, "Oh?" Naruto then joined by Itachi's side, and from his left to his right he met two pairs of the Mangekyou Sharingan, blue, red, red, blue... fitting. Naruto spoke softly, "We have the Ameterasu."

For seven days and nights after that meeting, Naruto, Itachi, and Washu worked together to melt and form the volcanic glass, forming it not just into a tombstone, no, but into a statue of the deceased Nara, his hands in the nezumi, or rat sign. On it was his name, dates of birth and death, and a message that brought all who saw it to tears. That message was one of the lessons taught to Naruto by Shikaku. _"Never forget to protect your nakama, for within you, and them, burns the will of fire, the will that drives all Hokages, all true Konoha nin to strive to protect their loved ones. We are Shinobi, but we are also human."_ It was a fitting tribute... even if it was troublesome to carve.

Now all that was left was weapons for 6 more of the rookie 9, Itachi, Kakashi, and Iruka, since Naruto had Aketora, Shino had Raijin, which he could now wield with his larger chakra reserves but slightly smaller colony, and Sasuke had Ankoku Megami no Godouyoku... AnGo for short as he kept insisting. Washu racked her mind on what would be perfect for each. A few were easy... but most, were not.

--

Time Skip, 18 months

--

The first three semesters of the new experimental "Super 9" system was over, and the kids and sensei's moved back to their regular homes during the short break to catch up and learn more family secrets than they could on normal weekend visits. The fact that they'd also been teaming up in every combination possible had helped out too, building up new teamwork skills to the extreme.

On the last day though, the students had their revenge on Iruka by assaulting him, and with the help of Kakashi-sensei and Itachi-sensei, tied him down to torture him while Shizune walked in dressed like a nurse, Yuugao like a cat-girl, and Hana like an old fahioned Konoha MP... although Kiba covered his eyes while she stripped. It was amusing and quite possible since they had their own class... far away from the academy. In fact, it was in Training Area 44 (If you don't know it, shame on you.)

Kakashi flipped over a picture of the Sandaime, causing the windows to shut tight with metal blinds, and a stage rose from the ground, complete with stripper poles. Once a month the person with the lowest scores in written, practical, and critical thinking would be made to strip. After all they'd have to get used to seeing each other naked on missions anyway.

However, Kakashi and Itachi had also planned to do something similar to two other students who'd soon be in Iruka's position. Why? Because it was their idea to congratulate Iruka like this when they snooped through the Sandaime's files... plus, Shikamaru's two other fiances were finally here and he didn't know it... and Naruto's girls had a special surprise for him.

Shikamaru and Naruto were knocked out gently and awoken to the smell of Hinata and Ayame feeding their rspective tied-up men some ramen. It was when the rest of the class showed up, that Hinata and Ino slipped out. It was then Hana showed back up, but with Iruka at her side, both wearing Jounin jackets, which they were congratulated on. the accomplishment. But then, the lights went out and spotlights went on the two boys, and the two announcers by the door.

Iruka pulled out a pair of microphones and handed on to Hana... and neither would say where he got them. Clearing his throat, the class shut up, and both boys and girls alike fished out their wallets for the ryo notes from those bitch D rank missions and moved up to the stage side. Iruka smiled, "Now hold on, boys and girls, our first two are making their first appearances as the fiances of Shikamaru, so keep your hands to yourselves unless they say otherwise."

They all nodded dumbly, then looked to Shikamaru, knowing who the two were, if only by description and old photos. Hana now spoke, "From Iwa she fled, and took refuge with the Ero-Sennin Jiraiya until she was ready to be brought back. But after the loss of her Shika-kun's father, she figured she'd let our Hinata-hime comfort him while she spent time getting to know the Kazekage's daughter better. Ladies and manwhores, Tayuya!"

"Yo Fuckers!" In walked a fiesty looking redhead wearing short leather shorts , steel toed boots, a skirt made out of leather belts, a bright red lacy bra under a mesh top and open leather vest walked in... with several spiked accessories like bracelets, collars, and the like.

Naruto knew who she was, as only he and Shikamaru's mom would write her, asside from her Lazy-Fucker-kun. She then began to strip to Korn's "K # ? ", a very dirty song, with very dirty lyrics... which let her basically rip her clothes off and rape Shika's face only to join the crowd, enjoying the lustful stares.

Hana whistled, "You go girl. Now Iruka, your turn." Iruka stepped up, and would've wiped shikamaru's face off except that tayuya had gotten up to quickly kiss him and lick him clean, muttering something about "knew I forgot something". He then looked to the door, then the crowd and began to work them back into a normal mood.

"Hailing from Suna, she is the daughter of the Kazekage, sister of a boy who plays with dolls yet claims to be "bi", and another who is a murderous jinchuuriki containing an actual bijuu that one of Washu's experiments DIDN'T eat..." A loud cry of "NO FAIR!" was heard outside the door, causing all too chuckle, "We bring to you, the Mistress of Wind, the Femme Fury with a Fan, the Hotty who looks so Naughty... Subaku no Temari!"

Temari walked in slowly, dressed up in one of those schoolgirl outfits Washu had come up with, reminding Naruto of losing his virginity. The only difference was that this was Temari... Shika's girl, and she was dancing with bladed fans that cut her clothes off. Her song was a slow classic fan dancing song. Hinata had snuck out and come back, deciding to earn some ryo, by dressing as a classic Lolita Goth Vampire... dancing to Chiasm's "Isolated"

Next up, Ino and Tsunade had come in dressed like a sexy mother and daughter... 16 months ago this would've been weird, but, they all knew of Naruto's plan to revert tsunade and a few others to their prime... while aging all of them til they were on average 20 years old physically... and sharing with them all his healing factor, and a large chakra boost from him and Kisagi... Plus then they'd be ready for more mental uploads from Washu. Damn she did wonders for their minds.

Anyway, back to the action. Ino and Tsunade were currently dancing against each other, and Naruto to the tune of Stacy's Mom... which left all men in the room with not enough blood for a noseblled as the blood was needed to stretch the front of their pants. They, like Hinata, earned fair ryo.

Ayame came in wearing only an apron and her panties, carrying strawberries and chocolate syrup to that odd song about her milkshake bringing all the boys to the yard... well, it brought ryo to her apron, and naruto's mouth to a hidden cherry under the apron.

Mikoto came in, much to sasuke's horror, wearing nothing but leather chaps, a mesh tank top, no panties, and a smile... while he had the sharingan on... forever burning it into his memory. The song was one, oddly appropriate, done by Washu with Itachi singing. It was a catchy tune that spread all over fire country called, "Fucking My Sons' Best Friend."

Hana and Iruka stepped up and smiled, "Now, as a special treat, we've got two more left for you to watch, and both are Naruto-kun's girls... although he himself, doesn't even know who the last one is. First up... She's the woman with whom, age really doesn't matter. She's our former goddess, and one of our best friends... Let's give it up for Lil' Washu!"

True to form, Washu shocked them all again, by appearing even younger than ever, this time as their age, wearing a soft blue kimono and a black choker. Then the music hit... it was another song Washu did with Itachi, called Evolution, and throughout her dance, as she lost clothes, she got older, going from 12 to 20 in about five minutes, and proving her own flexability by doing a back bend that not only brought her head out between her legs, but her tongue snaked out and gave her own slit a lick... causing a brief 30 minute blood and "other bodily fluid" cleanup... as not a single person could honestly say they didn't cum from that.

Finally, Shikamaru was let go, but his eyes were covered by Hana. "The hell? What are you doing you troublesome woman?" Hana smirked as Hinata, Tayuya, and Temari came to help him calm down. "Relax, this is for your own good... unless you want to see your mother naked." That statement caused a shift in reality, making both Shika's and Naruto's jaws drop. As Shika was led out, Nara Yoshino walked in slowly, wearing a tight black dress and heels.

No music played for her as she swayed, moving closer to Naruto and dancing around him, stroking fingers delicately over every spot of skin she could touch, sending shivers through him. She'd beena kunoichi, and now practiced psychiatry for all of Konoha's nin when they needed her... but it was somebody else who'd been there for her when she needed somebody.

"Naru-kun," she spoke softly, but loud enough so the others could hear, "Everybody has come to me with their problems... but you were there for me on the nights I wanted to die. Since Shikaku's death, you've shared your bed with me on his birthday twice, the first anniversary of his passing, and on the seven nights I thought of ending my own life." She kept dancing, removing her dress and bra, revealing a very perky medium b-cup, making him blush.

"I don't know how, Naru-kun, but everytime I felt like it was my time, you'd invite me to your bed. I even checked on them... and there was no reason for you to do so. And each time, what did you do? You gave me a tender backrub, a soft kiss on the cheek, and said "Sweet Dreams, Yoshino-san." All except for the last time, which was last night... you called me Yoshi-chan."

Taking off her panties, she lowered Naruto's chair onto it's back, making sure not to crush his arms as she sat on his chest, making him stair at her heart shaped patch of short hair. "I've talked to your four official fiances... Ino, Ayame, Mikoto, and Washu... as well as Tsunade." It was the Tsunade walked up, with the four others... but it was Washu who spoke.

"Naru-kun... Tsunade and Yoshino both deeply desire you, and want to be your fiances as well. I even put Tsunade through all the "Tell the truth or else" tests I had and she passed them, and Yoshino... well, at first I thought she was just lonely, but after seeing this, I know she's sincere. What do you say... Will you marry them too?"

There was a look of confusion on Naruto's face. Yes, he'd always though Shikamaru's mom was kinda hot... but, it was Shikamaru's mom. With his steward out of the room, Naruto sighed and thought deeply, looking to each of his potential wives. She seemed sincere enough, and for a woman who dominated teh Nara men, she seemed to want to genuinely be his. Besides, they'd been spending a lot of time together.

Naruto smiled and nodded, causing all girls to cheer, and they everntually helped him get up. Ino giggled. "I guess I'll be with Tsunade-shishou tonight so you and Yoshi-chan can get better... acquainted." The others laughed, but Naruto smiled, turning to face Tsunade and Yoshino. "Tsunade can get a group schedule worked out tommorow, but for now, Yoshi-chan, since it'll be a couple hours until we get time alone... "

A shadow clone appeared behind Yoshino silently before Naruto rushed in front of her, Mangekyou Sharingan blazing. "Tsukiyomi!" was the only thing Yoshino heard before being propelled into a red-lit universe, only finding herself upon a bed, instead of a cross like many others reported after being worked over by naruto or itachi.

Naruto approached and explained Tsukiyomi, and then what he was going to do to her. In the real world, just a second later, Yoshino screamed and passed out, squirming, moaning, and gushing even more than Washu and Mikoto combined, leaving the smell of honey, vanilla, and sex in the air. Naruto just grinned "I guess showing her what I planned on doing to her tonight for 72 hours was too much, huh?" Que mass facefault.

Naruto then looked to Temari, his plans coming to fruition quicker than expected. "Temari-chan?" The blonde Suna-nin loooked up to the blonde Prankmaster General of Konoha, that had a reputation even in Suna. "Yes, Namikaze-sama?" This of course caused him to groan and go on a 37 minute 12 second tirade of why he was to be called Naruto, Naruto-kun, or Tou-san depending on who you were. Which earned death glares from Sasuke and Shikamaru now that their moms were dressed again.

"Anyway, Temari... Is your brother Gaara in town?" he asked inquisitively. Smiling, she nodded her head, "He's quite happy he took your advice and not that ero-sennin's as he now has a girlfriend. Her name is Matsuri, and she's also his apprentice. " Naruto blinked... "Apprentice? I thought he was a genin like us?" Temari shrugged. "After Baki got killed, they promoted Gaara to Jounin of our team and brought Matsuri in. She's a bit fangirlish for him, but kind."

"Good, good... I can bump up the plan." This now had all eyes on him. Washu popped over. "Are you sure, Naru-kun?" I only just finished installing the last of the gems last night. They need at least 24 hours." Grumbling, Naruto waved his hand dismissively.

"I didn't say today... however, I need you to use a portal to drag Jiraiya's sorry ass back here to help. As for you Temari.. get Gaara and Matsuri, and take them to talk to Washu... If I have my way, all of my teammates will have enhanced weapons, and my friends and love once, including Gaara and Matsuri... will become Hanyou... with a large bit of chakra from Ryo-Kisagi in all of you to help you heal faster. Although I think Shukaku will be most dominant still in Gaara and Matsuri, control wise, but Ryo-Kisagi's attitude would make him nicer. And of course... we'll all be at the age of eternity... and Tsu-hime will be young again."

Naruto chuckled. "Rest well... Tommorow those in my class, and our senseis get their weapons... and all those marrying me, or my stewards.. along with thos important to me will at least recieve basic knowledge of a ninja-to, and after the rituals take place... it's all a matter of stength, speed, and muscle memory. Leave the rest to us... though we ninja will need a few days to recover." Shizune smiled and hugged him... as did every other female, making him blush and the males scowl. Then out of nowhwere, Tsunade, Mikoto, Yoshino, Washu, Ino, and Ayame showed up and grabbed a limb... Ino's being the one between his legs. This was gonna be a long night.


End file.
